To Love Another
by jojoS1
Summary: Pirates of the Caribbean 3, written my way for all you JE shippers. Just incase the third film doesn’t go our way, at least in my World it does. Hopefully a bit of something for everyone in here so R&R!
1. Intro

**To Love Another**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the original characters or storyline, Disney owns all. The only things I own are the things that are not mentioned in the Movies, so please do not sue!

**Summery: **Pirates of the Caribbean 3, written my way for all you JE shippers. Just incase the third film doesn't go our way, at least in my World it does. Hopefully a bit of something for everyone in here so R&R!

**Intro**

The sea was calm, yet a storm raged. Hardly a breeze stirred the torpid air, yet a storm raged. The crew slept, peaceful undisturbed, yet a storm raged. A ship slipped quietly through the velvet black of the midnight sea, yet the storm still raged.

The sole observer of this storm stood slumped against the rail of the ship as the storm raged though her mind and heart, battering her with it's fury, yet for all the pain, it's battering incurred she welcomed it, hugged it to her fiercely like the arms of a jealous lover. It was her storm, she was its cause and only she could see its end if there was ever to be an end, but as the miles slide smoothly beneath the keel of the ship taking her forever close to their destination, the storm raged on no end in sight.

Endless images flashed through her mind, his walk, so uniquely, his half swagger, half drunken stumble (even on those rare occasions when he was sober) that with anyone else would seem ridiculous. Dark fathomless eyes that gave nothing away yet at the same time could express so much laughter, a teasing glint, mockery, affection, acceptance, determination, and thoughtfulness. But once, only once, anger, and that over a bonfire made of rum.

Hand's that were rough and callused from years at sea, but were as gentle as the touch of a feather when caressing a young women's hair or cheek, that were never still, punctuating every word and sentence with strange waves and gestures, as much apart of his speech as the words he spoke. Long black hair tangled and wind tossed, the slight clink and clatter of it's many adornments as the wind played through it, all this and more flashed through her mind and every image was unique, every image that of a pirate, the walking contradiction that was Captain Jack Sparrow.

One image played over and over again, one image that was at the heart of the storm and the cause of all the pain. Half lidded eyes, a gentle smile, and one word spoken as soft as a caress _Pirate_, spoken when she became the pirate and he, when he was betrayed by a kiss, her kiss, when she stole from him that which he valued most, freedom. She had chained him to the mast of his own ship, left him to a certain death at the attack of the Kraken, his freedom stolen by a kiss.

How she wished he had answered her theft with anger and harsh word, eyes filled with hate, which would have been less painful, she deserved it, all of the hate and anger he could throw at her, but no, when had he made anything easy for anyone, when her actions deserved no demanded his hate, there was only forgiveness.

His eyes, those dark fathomless wonderful eyes contained only acceptance, and pride, pride in her for doing what was necessary, and last and most painful of all just for a fleeting moment she though she had seen love shining there in his eye's, for her, and the soft puff of his breath stroking her cheek as he spoke one word_ Pirate_, a strange word to use but she got the massage it contained. He understood and he forgave her.

If he had only hated her she could of justified her actions, and what of Will with that kiss she had also betrayed him, the man she was supposed to love, no… did love, didn't she? If so why where all her thoughts those for the man she had sent to his death rather than the man her betrayal was meant to save.

Why could she recall every slight detail that was Captain Jack Sparrow, a man that was over three months dead by her own hand, when she struggled to recall those same little details that were unique to Will the man she loved, had love from the moment she first saw him all those years ago when they were no more than children, and whom she had only seen less than two hours ago as she past his sleeping form on her way to the deck to spend the rest of the night struggling against the raging storm that were her own thoughts.

From the way he had looked at her and acted towards her ever since they had made their escape from the doomed Black Pearl and her Captain, she was sure he had either seen or suspected something of her actions. His eyes when he looked at her were full of sorrow and loss, pain and confusion, he rarely spoke to her now but his eyes seemed to follow her where ever she went asking her why, why, why.

She could tell him why, she could explain why she had done what she had done, could explain that it was the only way. She could tell him that she loved only he; could tell him she had only done it to save all their lives. He would understand and forgive her she knew he would, and then he would once more look at her as before, tell her she was right to do what she did by betraying Jack, that she had no choice and help to calm the storm in her mind and heart, but she remained silent and let the storm rage on, and why? Because deep down in her heart she was afraid it would all be a lie.

They were only a few hours away from their destination now, the rising of the sun would herald their arrival at Worlds End, where they would do what ever it took to get Jack back, to bring him back to the world of the living, to a world that so desperately needed his unique talents, to a world that seemed to have lost all its colour and excitement and become flat and dull at his loss.

How was she to face him, what would she say to the man she had betrayed with a kiss, a man who forgave her when she could not forgive her self after three long months of trying, even though she had told her self time and time again she had done the right thing, had done the only thing she could to save them all.

She gripped the rail of the ship tighter and lifted her head to gaze out to sea with sightless eyes, watching the images flash though her mind, trying desperately to listen to the message her heart was trying to tell her, to find an answer to calm the storm as the first fingers of the dawn stretched slowly over the horizon. They were there, they had arrived at last at Worlds End, time had run out for Elizabeth and still the storm raged with no end in sight.

He stood watching, leaning against the wheel above her, he knew she was unaware of his presence, was unaware that he had been awake when she crept past him in the night and that he had followed her out on to the deck, he had been worried for her safety out on deck all alone at night with naught but the star's to keep her company or give warning should anything befall her, and so he had followed to keep watch over her as she stood by the rail, lost to all but her own troubled thought's for hour after long hour.

As she raised her head to gaze sightlessly out towards the dawn, the first raze of the sun caught her face highlighting the tears as they made a sparkling path down her face to drip like glowing pearls into the sea to be lost for ever in it's dark depths, as he watched them fall he knew he had lost her forever to the sea, and to the Captain it reminded her of.

He knew she was unaware of this her self yet, any more than she was aware of the tears she shed, but _he _knew, after all who knew her better than he, better than the man who had loved her for ten long year's, he felt his heart clench with the knowledge that she could never be his, but with the pain came a calm acceptance, he loved her more than anything else on this earth, enough to let her go with out recrimination, enough to want to see her happy no matter what pain that caused himself.

William Turner turned slowly to make his way quietly back to his own buck before she became aware of his presence, she would be safe now, and soon the rising of the new day would bring the crew back on deck. "I'll get him back for you Elizabeth," he vowed quietly, as he slipped back into his bunk although he knew she could not hear him. He closed his eyes to try to get a few hours sleep before his shift on beck began tears of his own making silent tracks down his face.


	2. Chapter One: A Twist of Fate

**To Love Another**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the original characters or storyline, Disney owns all. The only things I own are the things that are not mentioned in the Movies, so please do not sue!

**Summery: **Pirates of the Caribbean 3, written my way for all you JE shippers. Just incase the third film doesn't go our way, at least in my World it does. Hopefully a bit of something for everyone in here so R&R!

**Authors Note:** Hey Guys, this is my first ever fic and not just on Pirates… in general, so I would be so grateful if you could give me some feed back on it… Please review my Story.

And to those of you who have already reviewed, thanks… you know who you are! Keep reading…

**Chapter One: A Twist of Fate**

It was the muffled thump's and bang's coming from below the deck at her feet signaling the awakening of the crew that finally pulled Elizabeth out the dark depths of her own troubled thought's. She blinked slowly, bringing her eyes back into focus with the world around her, raising a shaky hand to brush away the stray wisps of hair that had blown across her face and into her eyes.

As her hand brushed her cheek she felt moisture on her skin, her brows drew together in a frown as she stared in confusion at her hand, at the tears gathered on her finger tips as they dried in the early morning breeze. _Where did you come from?_ She thought with another small frown, unable to recall when she had started to weep.

Her lips quirked as more thumps and bangs, louder this time, reminded her that her solitude would soon be broken as the ship's small crew made their way towards the deck, grumbling and complaining, shouting ribald comments to one another as they tried to shake the fog from their sleep clouded mind's.

Giving herself a mental shake, she raised her hand's to her face once more to scrub at her skin trying to rid herself of the sticky feeling the tears that had dried on her skin left behind.

"Lord, I must look a fright," she said to herself and quickly made her way over to the water butt that was kept on deck behind the wheel, she pulled off the heavy wooden lid, bent and splashed large handfuls onto her face, hoping it would help clear the evidence of her tear's.

Straightening, she quickly ran her wet hands through her long hair trying to restore some sort of order to the wayward mass. A loud bang from behind her made her jump slightly as the door to below decks was shoved open.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Gibb's stumble out on to the deck squinting as his eyes tried to adjust from the murky interior of the ship to the bright early morning light. "Morning miss," he muttered as he glanced about him catching sight of her, "what be you doin up at this hour?" he asked her, a questioning look on his grizzled face.

She smiled slightly, "I could not sleep so I thought I might as well come up on deck, the air is some what clearer up here than below."

"Aye, but not much," he replied. "This Gods cursed heat be unnatural, a sure sign of bad luck to come, you mark my words."

Elizabeth's smile grew, shaking her head as she watched Gibb's make his way slowly across the deck to the wheel to cheek their heading. Still smiling slightly, she watched as Gibb's untied the rope that secured the wheel during the night to stop the ship veering of course as the small crew slept.

As the rope finally came lose, Gibb's looked back at Elizabeth, "Er miss, I needs be checking our heading," he said with a slight apology tingeing his tone.

"Oh yes, of cause," Elizabeth made her way quickly to Gibb's side, putting her hand into the pocket of the baggy light cotton trousers that she wore, she pulled out a small dark blue box, it's edges rimmed in gold, it was the compass, Jack's strange magical compass that he had once stolen from Tia Dalma.

Elizabeth stared at it as it lay in her palm her fingers tracing its edges as her mind was pulled back to memory's of three months past.

"_Pirate!" she stood in front of him her hand still rested on the cold metal of the shackles she had just slipped on to his wrist, their faces only millimeters apart. She could feel the soft brush of his breath on her face as he breathed, could feel every inch of his hard body as she pressed her own much softer one against him, as her eyes searched his face for the anger and hate she was sure she would see there, for the betrayal she should be able to see shining in his eyes as he realized what she had done, she felt his free hand come to rest lightly on her hip, she paid it no heed as her heart clenched painfully in her chest at the look on his face, rich dark eyes, soft and half lidded held understanding and forgiveness, full lips curved in a gentle smile, she felt her self waver, her face drifting closer to his as she gave into the desire to kiss him once more, to drown in the taste of him till its memory was seared into her very soul, never to be forgotten. Shouts from the men in the longboat brought her back to the danger of their situation, she forced herself to pull away from him, turning to make her way across the debris strewn deck of the doomed ship, she felt the hand on her hip slip something into her pocket, she forgot about it in the shock and chaos that followed as they sat and watched in horrified silence as the Kraken pulled the 'Black Pearl' below the churning waves, taking her captain with them. It was later that night as she lay in Tia Dalma's hut, staring into the gloom as tears streamed down her face, that she rolled over to feel something dig painfully into her hip, shoving her hand into her pocket to remove the offending object, she stared in shock at the compass as it lay in her palm._

"Miss, Miss? Err, Miss Elizabeth."

The sound of Gibb's calling her name pulled Elizabeth back to the present, drawing in a ragged breath; she raised her head and forced herself to smile at him as he gazed at her, worry etched sharply on his weather beaten face, "you ok miss?"

"What? Oh… yes… I'm fine," she glanced at Gibb's quickly before ducking her head down to stare at the tips of her scuffed boot's, "I, I, I was just…" she pursed her lips tightly with determination, "I'm fine… Really!" she said looking back up to meet Gibb's worried face.

"Well, errr, right then," there was a short awkward pause, then "I'll be needin' that headin miss, if you don't mind?"

"Yes of course," said Elizabeth, a slight blush tingeing her cheeks. Closing her eye's she raised the compass up in front of her and concentrated on her need to find the place that was called 'Worlds End' and the sea of soul's, opening her eye's she snapped the lid of the compass open and looked down, she watched as the little red arrow spun in lazy circles before slowing, finally stopping to point slightly to the right of where the prow of the ship was pointing.

Gibb's glanced over then turned back to the wheel adjusting it a touch to bring the prow of the ship inline with the direction the compass was showing. "Move you lazy swabs,"

The deck of the ship became a hive of activity as Gibb's shouted orders to the crew; they scurried to obey trimming sails and tightening ropes to catch the wind to best advantage from the new heading.

Will stood on the deck of the small ship staring out to sea, his face creased in confusion, he had no idea how he came to be there, the last thing he remembered was leaving Elizabeth out on the deck of the ship to go back to his bunk, he had lay staring at the deck above him before slipping in to a troubled sleep, sweat beading his forehead in the still oppressive heat of the cabin, the next thing he knew he had opened his eyes to find himself back on the deck of the ship.

The silence was total, as the ship rested at a full stop on the smooth still surface of the ocean; the sails hung limp and still hugging the mast like the shroud of a corpse no hint of a breeze to give them life. '_The crew, where are the crew?'_ Will tried to turn, his intention that of going to find the them, only to find himself rooted to the spot unable to so much as turn his head.

He tried to open his mouth to call out but no sound left his lips, he felt fear dig its icy fingers into his spine as he was forced to stand and stare out across the unnaturally still surface of the sea, as he stood there staring into the distance, his eyes caught a movement on the horizon.

He watched, dread coiling in his stomach as fog gathered to roll slowly across the sea towards the ship. He watched in horrified silence as it rose up slipping quietly over the edge of the ship to glide across its deck, it twisted and writhed around his ankles, before beginning to climb steadily up his legs, his skin becoming cold and clammy where ever it touched, his muscles bunched and strained as he struggled against whatever force was holding him but to no avail.

As the fog completely engulfed him, he opened his mouth in a silent scream and felt the fog slip past his lips to fill his mouth before sliding down his throat filling his lungs, he couldn't breath, panic claimed him as the fog clogged his throat the muscles in his chest screamed in agony as he strained to drag air into his heaving lungs, but it was no use the fog was choking him.

He was going to die, '_Will_…' as he struggled, his body shaking with the strain, he thought he heard a voice like the hiss of the sea as it brushed against the beach whisper his name, he listened trying to block out the sound of his laboring heart as it thudded loudly in his ears. '_William Turner, why do you fight your destiny? Why struggle against what you know must be, let go William Turner, except your fate and you will be its master.'_

As he listened to the softly hissing voice he felt himself slipping away he was losing the battle. _'Forgive me, Elizabeth.'_ he though, as he gave up the struggle, surrendering him self to the fog.

As his tired body relaxed, he felt the fog surround him even tighter than before joyfully claiming him as its own and then it was gone, he was left bent over at the waist dragging lung full's of air into his grateful lungs, as his breathing slowly returned to normal and the thudding of his heart quieted he realized something was wrong with the picture before his eyes.

Where there should have been the wooden planks of the ships decking, there was only water, he stood up quickly looking around him to find that when the fog vanished, the ship had vanished with it to leave him standing on the smooth still surface of the ocean.

Will turned around in a slow circle, the sea stretched away from him, calm and empty in every direction, he had a feeling that there should be something, something he should be looking for, and he could feel the expectation hanging heavy in the air, its weight pressing down upon him.

With one final look around him, Will set of across the smooth surface of the ocean, noticing as he walked the strange fact that his feet made no impression on the slick surface, as neither splash nor ripple marked his passage.

Will had been walking for what seemed like hours, although there was no way to tell for sure in this strange place, when up ahead of him a figure started to take shape out of the gloom, Will's steps faltered as he narrowed his eyes trying to see the figure clearly, as he watched, the image in front of him became clearer although neither of them moved any closer to the other.

As the person gradually became more distinct, taking on solid form, he realized it was a woman, she was wearing a long white loose fitting gown that billowed out behind her, her hair was long and wavy, a strange mix of light browns and blondes where it had been bleached by the sun, it fell in tumbled abandon across her shoulders and down her back, the ends floating about her face in the none existent breeze.

Turning towards him; she gazed at him with a look of profound sorrow and loss marking her features, '_Elizabeth!' _Will's heart seemed to clench and miss a beat as his chest tightened.

"Elizabeth," he shouted. Although he yelled her name with all his might, it left his lips sounding flat and hollow, the little sound it made seemed to fall heavily at his feet, he started to run, he had to reach her before it was to late, to late for what he had no idea, he just knew that if he did not get to her soon, he was going to loose her forever.

As he approached her she turned and started to walk away. "Elizabeth wait!" he yelled, but she paid him no heed and continued to walk away. He ran harder, gradually decreasing the distance between them; he was so close to her now he could see the detailed and delicate embroidery picked out in white silk, which covered the white cotton of her gown.

"Elizabeth, wait please wait!" he reached his hand out and grasped her shoulder, he just had time to register the feel of her skin warm beneath his fingers and the light flowery scent of her skin as she turned towards him, when with a sickening lurch the scene before him changed again.

When the world was steady once more, she was again out of his reach, "Elizabeth… what?" he reached out to her imploringly as she turned away from him. As she slowly walked he noticed another figure appearing out of the gloom just ahead of her, long black hair tangled and wind tossed streamed round his shoulders held out of his eyes by a stained red bandana, the familiar costume of a white shirt with full flowing sleeves overlaid by a charcoal gray sleeve less tunic reaching to mid thigh, pants of a lighter gray encasing his legs before tucking into long knee length black boots graced his body.

The image resolved itself becoming the unmistakable form of…_Captain Jack Sparrow!_ Will watched as Elizabeth slowly approached the infamous Captain, anger building inside his heart as she reached out a hand to stroke his face with a lovers caress.

Wrenching pain turned the anger in to fury as Jack caught it, bringing her hand to his lips he placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand before giving the same hand a sharp tug pulling her forcefully to him, her body pressing into his as he enfolded her in his arms crushing her to him.

Elizabeth turned her head to rest on his shoulder, her arms coming up around his back to hold him close, Will watched, fury flashing trough his mind as Jack ducked his head to nuzzle his face against her neck, his hands caressing her back wandered slowly downwards to stroke lightly over her hips and buttocks molding her slight form even closer to his own.

He tuned her face towards his own, one hand softly gripping her chin as his lips descended to meet hers in a kiss full of passion, longing and love, she kissed him back as Will watched, her own passion rising to match his.

"NOOO!" the fury inside Will exploded and he tipped back his head and screamed his denial at the uncaring sky, "NOOO!" How dared she do this to him, didn't she know she was his and he would never give her up!

He looked back to the entwined couple, a snarl twisting his usual gentle features, he raised a stiff fingered hand to point at Jack "Get away from her!" he growled, there was a strange roaring sound in his ears as all the fury that had built up inside of him seemed to flash from his heart to flow down his arm, streaming out if his fingers.

The fog that had engulfed him earlier started to form at his finger tips, that's when he realized that the fog had never left, it had become one with him when he had surrendered to it, it had flowed into his body embedding itself into his flesh, making him its master!

With a harsh shout of anger he set the fog rushing out from his fingers, it raced out of him eager to obey its new master, he watched it for a moment as it flashed across the surface of the ocean towards the two people at the root of all his pain and fury before turning his enraged stare to the sea its self.

He directed all of his pain at its tranquil surface and commanded it to obey him. The surface of the sea seemed to ripple and shudder as his pain crashed against it, he then turned his furious and pain filled gaze back to Elizabeth and Jack and watched in cruel satisfaction as the fog slammed into the still entwined couple throwing them to the floor as the sea rose up and crashed over them.

He heard Elizabeth scream as the force of the combined waves and fog tore her out of Jacks arms, her arms reaching out for him as he was swept away from her. He watched impassively as she started to struggled against the fog and sea wrapped tight around her slim body but to no avail, he turned to Jack as the waves battered and tore at him, the fog twined around his flailing limbs dragging him slowly backwards.

The sea behind Jack started to swirl in a lazy circle moving faster and faster opening up to form a giant maelstrom the pull of the water and fog trapping Jack's struggling body dragged him ever closer to its waiting maw, Will watched in satisfaction as Jack was dragged down into the crushing depths, his arms ever reaching out to Elizabeth, his eyes never leaving her face a look of such longing in his eyes, it tore at the heart to see it.

As Jack was dragged further and further away from her, Elizabeth's struggles became more and more frantic when at last with one terrific heave she used the last of her failing strength and managed to pull out of its clinging grasp. She started to run towards the gaping mouth of the whirl, stopping on the very edge of the swirling torrent she stared down trying to find Jacks body as he was dragged under.

Will watched in growing horror as she turned to look at him, tears of intense anguish streaming down her face, turning back she threw herself into the seething heart of the maelstrom, '_Oh God, help me, what have I done?' _was all Will had time to think as he watched Elizabeth's body fall towards the hungry depths.

'_NO! I won't let you go!'_ Will raised his arm and sent his will slashing out towards Elizabeth, at his command a column of water rose up and shot out towards Elizabeth, wrapping its self around her and pulling her back towards safety.

It held her fast as she struggled to free her self, "Will please, you must let me go, I belong with him, you said you would let me go. Please Will, don't do this or you will dam us both" Elizabeth's voice echoed despairingly in his head, her voice begging him to let her go to allow her to follow Jack down into the depths.

She looked back at him, hope shining on her face, a pleading expression in her glorious eyes, "Elizabeth forgive me but I cannot, I love you still, you belong to me and I cannot, no I **will** not let you go!"

Elizabeth's form slumped at his answer, all the fight draining out of her to leave her sobbing as though her heart would break. Will turned from her, raising his other hand he started to gather his concentration, his intention that of closing the whirlpool he had created and drowning Captain Jack Sparrow forever and with his death, Elizabeth would once more be his.

Will jumped as he felt a hand close on his arm, he turned, a frown of irritation on his face to see a girl he had never seen before standing close to his side.

"Don't do this, Will." she pleaded, "You know it's wrong, you must let her go!" Will stared at her, her lips never moved though her voice, as beautiful and gentle as the spring rain, echoed in his head.

"Please Will… for me… let her go, you don't have to do this." As he stood staring at the vision beside him, he felt all his anger, pain and sorrow start to drain away. '_She's beautiful!' _he thought to himself as he stared at her.

Her hair was straight and as black and glossy as a raven's wing; blue lights seemed to shine in its depths where ever what little light there was touched it, her eyes were a strange mix of blue and green, neither one nor the other but seeming to be both at the same time. There almond shape giving them a cat like appearance, her skin was soft and flawless, pail as fresh cream darkening to a delicate peach across her high sculpted cheek bones, her lips full but not overly so, were the same soft colour of a gently blushing rose.

"Who are you?" he asked her, as he spoke he felt the last of his anger drain away as if it never were, as the last of its power left his body there came a loud, harsh scream of thwarted rage that seemed to echo from all around them.

Will clamped his hands to his ears trying to protect himself from the dreadful sound and spun around trying to locate its source. What he saw rooted him to the spot, the column of water he had commanded to hold Elizabeth was thrashing from side to side, Elizabeth still held firmly in its watery grasp, but the scream was not Elizabeth's but seemed to come from the water it's self as it thrashed about in anger.

As suddenly as it had started it stopped, with its passing the column of water released Elizabeth and crashed back down to rejoin the sea from which it arose, Elizabeth landed safe and unhurt on the once more smooth and tranquil surface, Elizabeth pulled herself back to her feet turning to Will, she gave him a grateful smile "Thank you," and "Goodbye, Will." were all she said before turning once more and throwing her self into the wait maw of the maelstrom, following her heart down into the depths.

Will watched as the whirlpool slowed and stopped its surface becoming still and smooth once more, Will did not have time to wonder why he felt no sorrow at her passing as there come from behind him a loud rushing roar. He spun around again, thinking rather irrelevantly as he did so that if this kept up he was going to get rather dizzy, but the sight that meet his eyes wiped all thoughts oh humor no matter how ill timed out of his head.

The column of water that had held Elizabeth, had risen up behind him and gabbed the strange girl that stood silently beside him, he looked with horror into her face desperately wondering how to save her, but she gazed serenely back at him, no sense of fear showing on her beautiful face, "Look for me, Will Turner. Find me with your heart and free yourself from your doom!"

The column of water rose higher into the sky before crashing down to join the sea once more, dragging the girl with it as she vanished beneath its surface, one last sentence came into his mind, "Oh and do you mind getting a move on, I hate the water!" Will frowned in confusion as all became still and silent once more.

"BAWARE AHEAD," Will sat up in fright, bagging his head on the low beam above his bunk as the call from the crows nest that had dragged him from slumber sounder again, "BEWARE AHEAD!" Will looked around him trying to get his frantic breathing back under control, a dream. It had all been a dream!

Hey Guys, hope you liked this Chapter… and just think, the quicker you Read and Review, the quicker you'll get Chapter Two!

Review me 'eartis Yo Ho…


	3. Chapter Two: The Sea of Soul’s

**To Love Another**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the original characters or storyline, Disney owns all. The only things I own are the things that are not mentioned in the Movies, so please do not sue!

**Summery: **Pirates of the Caribbean 3, written my way for all you JE shippers. Just incase the third film doesn't go our way, at least in my World it does. Hopefully a bit of something for everyone in here so R&R!

**Authors Note:** Hey Guys, Chapter Two up as promised! Thanks to the guys who have Reviewed, and I hope you all like this next Chapter… R&R!

**Chapter Two: The Sea of Soul's**

Will threw himself out of his bunk as the call came for a third time from the crows nest far above. He dragged his hands through his sleep tangled hair, pushing it out of his eyes and off his forehead that was sticky with sweat before dragging the sleeve of his shirt across his face in an attempt to clear the sticky feeling from his skin. He stumble to his feet and pushed his way through the closely packed bunks of the rest of the crew As he made his way tiredly up to the deck, memories of the dream lingering in his trouble mind.

Putting his hand on the worn wooden knob of the door, he pushed it open raising his hand to shield his eyes as the searing midday sun stabbed into his weary eyes with cruel intensity. As his eyes gradually adjusted to the change of light, he looked about him, memories of the dream flashed through his mind as at first glance the ship seemed to be completely deserted.

He searched about him franticly, panic starting to build in his gut, breathing a relived sigh as he caught sight of them standing in a group at the prow of the ship, all of them staring straight ahead with fascinated intensity. Curiosity graced his features as he made his way over to see what had got them all so engrossed.

He came up to stand beside Elizabeth, he glanced across to see her staring out across the ocean the compass held up in front of her lay forgotten in her hand. Turning to see what she was staring at, he froze as the horror of his dream once more came crashing down around him.

Elizabeth was sitting on the deck, the ships rail pressing into her back, watching the crew go about the business of the day to day running of a ship when the call from the crows nest came. "BEWARE AHEAD." For a split second everyone on deck froze before rushing, as one body to the prow of the ship as the call was given for a second time, Elizabeth scramble across the deck of the ship pushing her way through the press of body's to see what was going on, then stood staring at the sight that meet her eyes.

Elizabeth felt a slight touch on her arm as someone called her name; she looked around to see Gibb's standing beside her, as she turned to look at him he glanced over at her, "Aye think we be needing tha compass again miss, if'n you don't mind?" Was all he said, his eyes going back to the strange fog that was gathering on the horizon. "I really don't wana sail the ship in there if'n we don't have ta, tis unnatural!"

Elizabeth glanced back at the strange fog as it gathered on the horizon, it seemed to be just sitting there, waiting like some giant animal for them to draw closer so it could swoop down and swallow them whole.

As she drew the compass from her pocket, she was aware of the whole crew turning to watch her, fear etch sharply on all their faces, she snapped the lid of the little box open and stared at the tiny red needle as is came to rest pointing straight into the heart of the fog bank. As one they all turned back to star in apprehension at their destination, "Well, that settles it, looks like we be goin in weather we wish it or no… and may God have mercy on us all!" Gibb's intoned, they stood staring out at their fog shrouded destination as the ship plowed a steady path through the waves heading straight for worlds end and the sea of souls.

"Well don't just stand there... **move you scabby dogs!** The ship wont sail it's self, an we have a Captain to save" Gibb's yelled, pulling them all out of their trance like contemplation of the fog bank they were sailing straight into. Everyone Jumped at the unexpected noise, then shuffled off back to their duty's casting sheepish glances at Elizabeth as they past by her.

Elizabeth watched them go returning, their smiles with a small one of her own, _for a bunch of no good dirty Pirates, they aren't a bad lot really! _She thought to herself as she turned back round to stare once more at the looming wall ahead of them.

She court sight of Will standing besides her as she turned, and realized that he had not taken his eyes off the fog or so much as twitched even when Gibb's had yelled loud enough to startle everyone else. "Will… Will, are you ok?" When he gave no sigh that he had heard her, she reached out to put a tentative hand on his arm, giving it a slight squeeze as she repeated her question, "Will are you ok?"

The feel of her hand on his arm seemed to pull him out of whatever dark thoughts occupied his mind; he turned slowly to look at her his eyes sweeping over her face taking in her expression of gentle concern, her expression slowly changed to one of confusion and hurt as he continued to stare at her with out saying anything. "Will what is it? What's wrong, you've barely said two words to me for weeks!"

Will struggled to pull his mind away from memories of the dream that the sight of the fog had brought rushing back and managed to give her a week smile. "Elizabeth, I'm fine… really, I've just had a lot on my mind!"

Elizabeth gave him a relieved smile as he spoke "Oh… well why don't you tell me what's got you so worried… maybe I could help?" she said, her voice hopeful.

"No… thank you, Elizabeth, but its something I have to sort out on my own, I'm sorry!" He gently pulled his arm out of her grasp and turned away from her as hurt once more clouded her features.

They stood side by side at the prow of the ship, an awkward silence falling heavily between them. Elizabeth looked down, her fingers playing nervously with the fraying cuff of her sleeve.

"What do you think will happen, Will?" she whispered fearfully "Do you think we have any chance of bringing him back?" Will heard her plea for reassurance underlying the soft tone of her voice and realized how hard all this must be for her and that his own withdrawn attitude was only making it worse, smothering a small sigh he reached out an arm to wrap around her shoulders, pulling her into his side he hugged her to him, no matter how much knowing she loved another hurt him, he still loved her and right now she needed him.

As he held her close he felt her sag gratefully against his side, her own arm coming up to wrap around his waist, clutching on to his shirt with trembling fingers as she rested her head against his shoulder. "We'll get him back Elizabeth, don't worry!" he replied at last as his heart clenched in pain at the feel of her snuggling so trustingly into his side. "Don't get me wrong, I don't think its going to be easy, what I mean to say is, I doubt we will sail into that fog to find Jack sitting on a beautiful sun drenched paradise Island, swigging rum and demanding to know what took us so long, when is anything that simple, but then again this is _Captain Jack Sparrow _we are talking about so you never know!"

He felt Elizabeth give a quiet giggle at this before becoming silent once more, "But what ever we find, what ever it takes, we will get him back… I swear to you, we **will** get him back!" He squeezed her shoulders in reassurance once more as they stood watching the wall of fog as it got steadily closer and closer, each of them lost in their own troubled thoughts.

The fog loomed ahead of them a seemingly impenetrable wall of swirling dirty gray, the tension on the ship growing as silence descended as each passing second drew them closer and closer, everyone on board held their breath as the ships prow slipped silently into the writhing mass and seemed to vanish, they all found themselves backing away reluctant to enter the fog as it crept slowly along the ship as it sailed remorselessly on oblivious to there human fears.

Elizabeth watched; dread curling up her spine as the fog crept closer, twisting and writhing across the wooden decks towards her like living creature as she backed slowly away from it. Elizabeth jumped as her back came into sharp contact with the cabin behind, its hard wooden surface stopping her escape, her heart pounded its erratic pace loudly in her ears as she stifled the scream rising in her throat, she screwed her eyes tight shut and braced her self as the fog washed over her.

As the seconds ticked by and nothing happened, Elizabeth slowly started to relax letting the tension leave her body bit by bit she risked opening her eyes, and quickly wished she hadn't, if there was any doubt left in anyone's minds that perhaps the fog was natural the sight before her would quickly correct their mistake, no fog of natural origin had ever been so thick, it was as if some one had taken a giant paint brush and painted the whole world a filthy grayish white.

Elizabeth peered around her, squinting her eyes as she tried to peer through the fog, it was no use she couldn't even see her own hand as she raised it up in front of her face.

"Don't anyone move!" Her heart gave a nervous stutter as Will's voice sounded some where to her right, its sound muffled by the thickly swirling fog, "Just grab on to what's ever closest to you and hold on we don't want to lose anyone in this or we'd never find them again!" there followed the sounds of the crew carefully shuffling around trying to find something to hold on to, punctuated with the occasional yell followed by embarrassed laughter as questing fingers found other crew members instead of the hard wooden form of the ship that they were expecting, but the laughter, embarrassed or not, helped to easy the last of the tension gripping the crew as they started to rib each other over their fears.

As the minutes ticked by, Elizabeth started to wonder if they we still moving, the fog hid everything from sight so there was no way to tell for sure all she could do was hold on and wait trusting that they were still moving all evidence to the contrary and that they would eventually come out the other side.

They waited as silence once more descended over the ship, every now and then it would be broken by the sound of some one coughing, the rattle of a chain or the soft dry hiss of a rope being dragged over wood as a member of the crew shifted about. Elizabeth listened, straining her ears as another sound came out of the fog.

She twisted her head, _there to her left, _as she listened the sound came again louder this time, it sounded like the mummer of voices all speaking at once, she tried to pick out what they were saying to no avail, more voices seemed to join in as the sound grew louder and louder, she could just hear the voice of Pintell, as he started to pray, sobbing in fear.

"Hold steady, every one…" Wills voice came again from her right, she turned in his direction trying to pick out his form threw the fog although she new it was useless, she still tried, "What ever it is, it's just trying to scare us!"

"Well I'd say they're doin a dam fine job if'n you ast me!" Was Gibb's answer, coming through the fog from slightly ahead of her. Elizabeth smiled as a few of the crew laughed nervously; trust Gibb's to say something like that.

The voices cut of abruptly as if realizing the crew would not be scared away; the sudden silence was almost as bad as the noise had been.

The whole crew waited with baited breath to see what new horror this awful place would throw at them, they all stood in silence as long minutes ticked by, and nothing happened, just when Elizabeth thought that was it and they were going to be all right she noticed a strange glow start to form ahead of the ship. "Will?" she called, "Up front, can you see it?"

"Yes, I can!" Came Wills answer "Hold fast every one!"

"Will, what is it?" she called back.

"I don't Know, just hold on Elizabeth!" his answer drifted back to her through the gloom, gripping what she hoped was the ships rail at her side, Elizabeth turned to stare at the strange light as it grew brighter and brighter, and then it was gone.

Elizabeth breathed a quick sigh of relief she could see again they were out of the fog she peered around the side of the cabin she had her back pressed tightly against just in time to see the ships bow clearing the fog.

Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief, smiling and laughing as they stretched muscles, stiff from holding tightly to rails, ropes, chains and even each other for so long. After searching the deck with her eyes and doing a quick mental check of the crew to make sure everyone was still there and had come out of the fog all right, Elizabeth turned around to look out over the ships rail to take a better look at their new surroundings.

It was such a relief to be out of the fog and to be able to see again that it took her a while to notice some thing was wrong, the ship was not moving, at all, even though there was no hint of a breeze to lift the sails and move them through the water the ship should of moved, ships at sea always moved even when becalmed they bobbed up and down with the waves, but there was no movement at all, the ship sat perfectly still on the surface of the water.

Elizabeth stared out at the scene before as she felt others from the crew come up beside her to join her at the rail, feeling a hand on her arm she turned to see Will standing at her side, "I've never seen anything like it, look at it Will, its completely flat its not moving at all"

Will stared in mounting horror at the sight before him, turning to look at Elizabeth as she spoke to him he forced himself to smile at her, "At least its peaceful, for all we knew we could of ended up in the middle of a storm!" he tried to sound as normal as possible as he answered her, not wanting her to know that he had seen it before, just last night in fact, he saw her frown at his rather flippant answer, he turned away from her searching gaze looking out on the calm still surface of the sea of souls, the sea from his dream.

Elizabeth tried to shake off the feeling that Will was hiding something as she turned to follow his gaze back, out at the eerily calm surface of the sea they found them selves in. As she watched she thought she saw something moving under the surface, she stared harder trying to make out what it was and saw that the whole thing was swirling and churning just below the surface, she pulled her gaze back to the side of the ship peering down at the water directly below them and quickly wished she hadn't, she slapped her hand quickly over her mouth to stifle her horrified gasp at what she saw, tears springing to her eyes, a feeling of nausea rolled through her stomach as the faces of people she knew and some she didn't swam into view.

She continued to stare in morbid curiosity, aware some where in the back of her mind of the sound of the others as they saw what she was looking at, she heard them whispering the names of the people they recognized as they came in to view before slipping away again.

It seemed that the sea of souls was aptly named , what they had all took to be water was in fact made up of all the souls of all the people that had ever been lost at sea, _OH my god Jack! _Bile rose in her throat as she realized what that meant,_ Jack was somewhere out there in that swirling mass._ "Will how are we ever going to find him?" She asked with out taking her eyes from the stomach churning sight.

"I don't know Elizabeth, I really don't know!" Will whispered hopelessly.

As Will's voice died away a movement at the edge of her vision caught her attention "Will look…" She put her hand on his arm giving it a slight shake, raising her other arm to point his attention to what had caught her eye, far out in the distance a column of water (at least she hoped it was water) was moving swiftly in their direction, as it approached the ship it slowed till it was standing motionless just in front of them, they all stood and stared as it rose up off the surface of the sea and floated over their startled heads to come to rest on the deck of the ship just behind them.

They all turned round as one still staring at it to shocked to be scared, As it hit the deck the whole column started shake violently before collapsing on to the deck soaking everyone.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and held her hands in front of her as a wave of cold water hit her full in the face, gasping in shock she wiped the water from her eyes and found herself looking at the strangest sight she had ever seen, standing on the deck not three feet in front of them was, well, Elizabeth thought it was a woman!.

long Green hair flowed down around her body, swaying gently from side to side like sea weed moving softly with the tide, her skin shimmered, a mixture of blues , greens and silvers like the scales of a fish, her eyes were as black and soulless as a sharks, she smiled revealing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth as she studied each of them in turn stopping when she came to Will, she looked at him for long moments before speaking in a voice that echoed with the power of the of all the world oceans, "So you seek the return of Jack Sparrow?"

Kelasin Opened her eyes and groaned, _Oh not again, _she thought to herself, _I hate this dream!_ Breathing a deep sigh of total disgust she set of across the smooth, flat and completely featureless surface of the strange sea she founder herself standing upon, she didn't bother to chose a particular direction, it would make no difference, she knew how this worked, she had been having this same dream for as long as she could remember, and every time it was the same.

_Open eyes to finder self here, walk off till she came to Will,_ she had no idea how she knew his name but know it she did and she had long ago given up worrying about it, it was only a dream after all.

_Stand still and watch as Will stood watching another couple further in the distance, carry on watching as couple were ripped apart, strange looking man was dragged under the sea by a giant whirlpool , woman screaming threw her self in after him whirlpool closes over them both, Will screaming in anguish, wake up , the end! _ Oh and did she mention the part were it left her sweating and trembling in fear all the rest of the night!

She looked up and sure enough there stood will, but as she watched she realized that this time something was different from every other time she had, had this dream, for a start his shirt was the wrong colour, every other time it had been blue, this time it was white, as she watched she noticed other small differences, the couple where the same, and as she reached Will's side she was Just in time to see the strange looking man be dragged down into the depths of the whirlpool, only this time instead of standing watching impassively, Will was holding out his arms in an a strange commanding gesture as if the swirling waters were acting at his command.

She stood watching the familiar scene unfold before her, unease growing in her heart with every passing second, she watched as the woman tore her self out of the seas clinging grasp, to race across it surface to be with her doomed love, but this time instead of just throwing her self in and vanishing from sight, she was forced to watch as Will threw his other arm out, at his movement a column of water rose up to, wrapping itself around the woman's struggling form, it dragged her back to safety.

Kelasin stood watching, her unease growing to out right fear this was wrong, she didn't know how she knew this she just did, she stood and watched silently as something seemed to pass between Will and the woman, some silent communication she was not privy to, the woman slumped suddenly all the fight draining away from her as she sobbed as though her heart would brake. Panic gripped her, this was wrong she had to stop this before it was too late.

With out thinking Kelasin found herself reaching out to place a hand on Wills arm, at her touch Will gave a start and turned to face her, Kelasin found her self looking at his face for the first time, every other time she had merely been an observer, forced to stand silently behind him never seeing his face, he's very handsome she thought as she gazed into his rich brown eyes, as he stood staring at her Kelasin pulled her self together, there wood be plenty of time to sit thinking how much she would love to kiss him once she woke up and the sooner she got this dream back on track the sooner that could happen.

"Don't do this Will," she heard herself plead although she never moved her lips, "You know its wrong, and you must let her go… Please Will… for me… you don't have to do this!" she heard herself continue although her lips still had not moved, it never occurred to her that asking him to do it for her was a strange thing to do as to her they were old acquaintances.

Will stood there staring at her and as Kelasin watched all the anger and hate that had twisted his gentle features drained away, as the last of the anger left his face she heard his voice for the first time in her life, "Who are you?" it echoed through her mind his lips never moving, before she could answer he spun around as a harsh scream of rage rent the air behind them.

Kelasin peered around his shoulder her eyes growing wide as she saw the column of water holding the other woman thrashing from side to side before collapsing back into the sea at their feet, she stared as the woman cast one last look at Will before running over to the whirlpool and throwing herself in, as she past from sight the whirlpool slowed and closed as if it had never been.

Kelasin jumped as a strange roaring sound came from behind her, terror clogged her throat as she felt the icy cold touch of the ocean wrap its self around her lifting her up into the air, OK Kelasin stay calm its just a dream its just a dream, she kept on repeating to her self, but dream or no she hated the water, Kelasin looked down to see Will looking up at her horror writ large on his face, as she watched him she heard her voice say, "Look for me Will Turner, find me with your heart and free your self from your doom!"

"Hay wait a minute!" she thought crossly as the sea dragged her down with it to the depths, "I did not say that!" _oh well she thought, if he's supposed to be looking for me I might as well get the last word in here._

With that thought still in mind she shouted _or rather thought, _one last thing to him as she was pulled from his sight, "Oh and would you mind getting a move on, I hate the water!"

Kelasin sat up in bed as a loud boom sound somewhere to her left, out across the endless expanse of the ocean another boom sounded, Kelasin shrieked and dived under the covers _god I hate the sea _she though jumping as a large boom sounded again even closer this time, "please lord don't let that be thunder please" she thought as she huddled under her covers of her small bunk on her brothers flagship, as a remnant of her dream flashed through her mind. Oh lord what a stupid thing to say she thought as the last sentence of her dream past through her mind, thank God it's only a dream.

"That's **Captain **JackSparrow!" Elizabeth snapped back immediately, her eyes narrowing as she glared at the_ woman?_ standing before them.

The strange woman's eyes lingered a few moments longer on Will, before turning gracefully to stare at Elizabeth. "Really?" she replied, the cruelty of her smile increasing, "Please, forgive my mistake!" she sounded anything but apologetic.

Will turned to look at Elizabeth as the strange being in front of them regarded her, he watched as Elizabeth's eyes narrowed even further at the woman's patronizing tone and quickly stepped in front of her as Elizabeth opened her mouth on the verge of delivering a stinging retort.

Will had the feeling that upsetting the woman standing before them would be a really bad idea, and that cutting off what ever it was that Elizabeth was going to say before she could say it seemed to be the way to keep the peace. Will heard Elizabeth's angry huff as he blocked her from view and could feel her eyes glaring daggers into his back as he addressed their strange guest.

"Er yes ... we do indeed seek Jack, errr, I mean Captain Jack Sparrow, but how do you know that?"

"How do I know?" the woman laughed cruelly, "I know everything that happens in or on the seas," as she spoke she slowly glided across the deck towards him, lifting one sharp nailed finger to trail it gently down his cheek, "For I am the sea, its endlessly shifting tides are my moods, my power is in its crashing waves, the passing of a storm, my mercy, that Will Turner is how I know."

Will struggled to suppress the shudder that the feel of her cold clammy finger gently stroking his cheek tried to force from his body, as he listened to her speak one name swam up from some where in the dark depths of his memory, "Calypso, your Calypso!"

Calypso smiled in delight, "Ah yes, that is indeed what some have called me and for now at least, one of my favorites!"

"Errr, so can we, I mean, can we have Jack back? Please…" Will stuttered, remembering his manners as she started to caress his cheek once more.

Will sighed in relief as Calypso stopped stroking his cheek to regard him carefully.

"Is that really what you wish to ask of me, think Will of all the things you could ask me for, like say treasure, there is plenty of it on the ocean floor I could get it for you or maybe the return of your farther?" Will glanced at her sharply hope springing to life in his heart, at his look she smiled in delight, "Yes, Will I could free him from Davey Jones for you, all you have to do is ask!"

Will was torn, indecision and hope warred in his heart at the mention of his father, _all I have to do is ask and my father would be free, I could fulfill my promise to him, all I have to do is ask, but at what cost, Jack would be gone forever after they had sail all the way to lands end and the sea of souls to find him, images of Jack and all they had gone through together flashed through his mind, "But he's only a pirate!" _a quiet voice he was sure he had heard before, hissed at the back of his mind, _"And with Jack gone for good Elizabeth would still be yours, she would understand! Your father is worth more than some worthless pirate!"_

Will was about to ask Calypso for the return of his father, when one last image rose to the front of his mind, it was a picture of Elizabeth standing at the rail of a ship staring out to sea, tears she didn't know she shed flowing down her face for a man she didn't know she loved, and the words of a vow he had made _"I will get him back for you Elizabeth I swear!"_

"I thank you for your kind offer Calypso, but we have come to request the return of Captain Jack Sparrow, and we will not leave with out him!"

At Wills answer, all signs of humor left Calypso's face, she spun round, her face as cold and as cruel as the artic ocean, "I take it that that is your final decision?" she said in a voice that seem to echo with the sound of crashing waves.

"It is…" Will replied.

"Very well, if that is what you wish, so be it," Will watched her as she turned away from him relief draining the tension he hadn't realized he was feeling, from his shoulders,_ that was it_ he thought_ all we had to do was ask, no big battle, no life and death situation, just ask! "_But!" _ah here it comes! _"Jack sparrow lived his allotted time, he is a true son of the sea and served me well, I am loath to give him up, therefore I will make a deal with you, I will select a small group of the souls gathered here and you must find Jack from amongst them, do we have a deal?"

"You have a deal!" Will replied.

"Very well, oh and did I mention that if you fail your souls are mine!" she laughed in cruel delight at the look's of horror on everyone's faces as they realized what was at stake

As they watched Calypso raised her arms, at her command the surface of the sea started to boil and roll as misty shapes rose up from the depth's to float slowly towards the waiting ship, the crew backed away in fear as they slowly settled on the deck forming one long line behind Calypso.

Slowly the forms started to shimmer and waver, Will's heart sank as the shapes took on solid form and reality, staring in dismay as he found himself looking at the image of Captain Jack Sparrow, the problem was they all looked like Jack .

"You tricked me!" he accused the goddess in a voice seething with anger as she stood smiling smugly, one hand resting negligently on the shoulder of the first Jack.

"Come, come Willy dear, surly you weren't expecting me to just line them up in front of you looking like themselves, did you? Where would be the challenge in that? Jack has a rather distinctive appearance has he not, it would have been far to easy and surly for you to come all this way and to risk so much, you must be very good friends, you must know him very well, I wouldn't think it would be totally imposable for such a good friend to find the real Jack!"

Calypso laughed in delight as a look of chagrin past over Will's face, "What, don't tell me that **is** what you thought, your innocence is really sweet.** Stupid**, but sweet!"

Calypso walked towards him trailing a finger down his flinching cheek once more as she continued, "Now then, I better explain how this works before your innocence leads you to make another more** fatal **mistake!" turning slightly away from him, Calypso gestured to the long line of Jack's standing silently along the other side of the ship.

"As you know it is your task to find the real Jack Sparrow from amongst my copies, to do this you have to make two choices, first you must find his heart and soul from amongst these…" as she said this Calypso waved her other hand and suddenly the deck of the ship was covered in small statues of many different kinds of bird, "Each of these represents the heart and soul of one of the figures you see standing before you, all you have to do is pick the two you think could be the ones belonging to the real Jack. At your touch, all the others will return to the sea of souls leaving you with just two Jacks to choose from, you must then match the right heart with the right Jack and your dear Captain will be returned to you,** but** if at anytime you make a mistake, like for example neither of the statues you choose belong to the real Jack or you place the right statue in the wrong body, you lose, and your soul along with the rest of your crew belong to me!"

As Calypso explained the task he must perform in order to free Jack from the sea of souls, Will's heart sank to the souls of his boots, how on earth was he supposed to accomplish the task set before him he had no idea, he and Jack were hardly best friends and now he was supposed to guess witch of the many statue represented Jacks heart and soul.

As he stood pondering the impossibility of the situation, he felt a light touch on his arm, turning he saw that Elizabeth had walked forward to stand beside him, she smiled slightly as he looked at her before turning to address the goddess who stood watching them smiling smugly, "I'll do it…" she said, raising her head to give the goddess a hard stare, "I know Jack better than Will!"

"Sorry my dear, but that wont do at all, you see it was Willy boy here that made the request for the return of the dear Captain and so it must be Willy boy that finds him, rules you know, but I'll tell you what I'll do, I will allow you to ask one question before making your final choice from the two remaining Jacks, I would hate for you to think I am unfair!"

Will placed a restraining hand on Elizabeth's arm as she made a lung towards the goddess, her hand going to the hilt of her sword as a growl of anger rolled through her throat, "Elizabeth stop, it will be alright, I promise, after all she was the one that said Jack is rather distinctive, surly that must mean his heart and soul must be as well, right? All I have to do is be careful and try to think like Jack, or as close to Jack as any normal person can!" he tried to joke as Elizabeth watched him, worry marring her pretty face, he tried to smile at her reassuringly but was afraid that it came out looking more like a grimace than a smile so he turned away to address Calypso once more. "So when do I start?" In reply, Calypso just waved one languid hand towards the statues littering the deck.

Cautiously, Will approached the statues, placing his feet carefully to avoid stepping on one, he hated to think what the consequences of braking one of them would be, they were indeed all statues of birds, some recognized and some he did not. He was once again wondering how he was supposed to tell which one represented Jacks heart and soul from the seemingly random assortment when one caught his eye.

He bent down to look closer and saw it was a small statue of a small drab looking bird, Will reached out and lifted it up and saw that it was a sparrow sitting on a bare twig, its head lifted in song. As his hand closed about the small figure he heard Calypso say one word "Done!" he looked over at her in surprise, at his look, Calypso continued. "You see that didn't take very long did it? Now all you have to do is chose one more and we can get to the last part of the task, if you have chosen correctly that is!"

"But I was not making a choice" Will tried to explain, "I only touched it to have a closer look!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't I say? You can only touch them when you choice one!" Calypso explained, fake concern dripping from her voice.

"No! You seem to have forgotten to mention that!" Will remarked with gritted teeth, she had tricked him again.

"Oh well never mind, you will just have to be really careful with your next choice, wont you?" Calypso answered, laughter dancing in her eyes.

Will bit back the erg to yell at her that it wasn't fair, that someone else should make the choice, but he knew it was no good, so instead he turned back to the statues collected on the deck and prayed to what ever Gods were listening, to help him with this, one more mistake would doom them all.

Will looked at one statue after another, many times he nearly made a choice then changed his mind at the last minuet as none seemed to be quiet right, sweat beaded his forehead as Calypso drummed her fingers on the ships rail, "I suggest you choose quickly Will Turner my patience grows thin with your stalling!"

Will cast her a withering glare as he heard Elizabeth make an annoyed harrumph, he circled the statues once more to look closer at one that seemed to have promise, it was slightly larger than the others and was a representation of a sea bird, a Petrol to be more exact, a scavenger of the seas, what could be more appropriate than a petrol when representing the heart of a pirate Will thought, they have a lot in common, his decision made Will reached out his hand for the statue.

Just as his hand was about to close on the figure, something small and white shimmering in the sun almost hidden behind the much larger one caught his eye and his hand froze millimeters away from touching the petrol. Putting his other hand carefully on the deck making sure he did not touch anything by accident, Will leaned over to see what it was and found himself looking at a tiny sparkling figure of a small white swan.

Will stared at it, his mind working furiously, there was something about the way Calypso had said the Heart and soul of Jack Sparrow that the sight of the swan brought to mind, Heart and soul, **Heart** and soul, did she mean what Jack was in his heart and soul or what was in Jacks heart and soul. Images of Jack flashed through his mind, the gentle tone of his voice, the look in his eyes when he thought no one was watching him and all the times he had saved her directly or indirectly. These entire things passed through his minds eye and all related to one woman. Elizabeth ** Swann!**

Dragging in a huge lung full of air, Will tried to steady his pounding heart, and prayed harder than he had ever done in his life that he was not about to make the biggest mistake of his life, he knew Elizabeth, and although he was fairly sure she did not know herself yet, he was confident were her heart lay. But Jack was a different matter; he just hoped he was not wronged and that Jack felt the same way about Elizabeth. If he was, he was about to doom them all as he reached out his hand and picked up the small white swan.

Will squeezed his eyes tight shut and held his breath as his hand closed about the small bird, when nothing had happened after a few moments, he risked opening one eye to see all the other statues had vanished and he was left holding the statues of the sparrow and the swam. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, he glanced across at the crew to see them all grinning at him as they realized that for the moment at least they were safe and he had made the right choice. He looked over at Calypso to see that she was far from smiling as she stood next to the two remaining Jacks.

"Well done Willy, seems you aren't as dumb as you look, but don't get to cocky you aren't through yet. You still have to match the right figure to the right body, so let's get on with it shall we?" with this she stepped back and gestured for him to approach the two Jacks, "Ask your question…"

Will slowly approached the two Jacks standing side by side on the deck of the ship his eyes desperately searching for some difference that would give him a clue as to which was the real Jack Sparrow, but it was no use, they were identical right down to the dirt beneath their finger nails.

Desperately, Will searched his mind for a question he could ask that only Jack would know the answer to, unfortunately not enough was known about Jacks past for him to ask anything about that, and he did not want to ask a question about their recent adventures as they had happened mainly at sea, and as Calypso had all ready said she knew everything that happened in or on the sea, so there was a good chance the copy of Jack would also know. His only chance seemed to be to ask a question related to something that happened away from the sea, but what, just as he was beginning to think it was hopeless, a glimmer of an idea came to him, there was one question that had been asked before and only Jack had answered correctly, praying that this would work, Will turned to the two figures standing quietly besides him.

"Tell me please; what is the cause of all mans vexations?" Will nodded at the first Jack indicating that he was to answer. "A woman!" the Jack standing in front of him answered immediately "A woman is the source of all mans vexation!"

Smiling, Will reached out his hand to place the statue of the swan into the figure in front of him, he was confident that the swan was the right statue as the sparrow was far to obverse, and besides it was his name not his heart, he had given the right answer, it had to be Jack.

"The Dichotomy of good and evil…" Will froze; his hand inches away from the chest of the one in front of him and turned an incredulous look to the second Jack. To the howls of dismay coming from the crew behind him he reached out and placed the swan against the chest of, not the first, but the second Jack.

As the small swan came into contact with the chest of the Jack he had chosen, he felt a small shock run through his hand, he watched as it slowly sank into his chest, just as it vanished from sight, the ship lurched violently to the side as a large wave that seemed to come from nowhere crashed into the side of the ship throwing them all to the deck. Before Will could get up, another wave hit lifting the ship up and sideways into the air, as the ship rocked violently beneath them Will new a moment of blinding panic as he realized they were going to capsize, he just had time to yell a warning to the crew to hold on when the ship started to tip. He watch in horror as he saw Elizabeth let go of the rope she was clinging to, to throw herself across the heaving deck towards a small object that was being thrown across the deck away from her, it was the compass, her fingers closed over it as another bigger wave hit sweeping her towards the rail_, She's going to go over, God Elizabeth_!

He watch, frozen with fear as she was swept closer to the side, her fingers scrabbling at the deck desperately trying to find something to hold on to, just as it looked like she was going to go over, a figure slide across the tilting deck and grabbed her around the shoulders pulling her to safety, he saw nothing more as the ship was hit again and tilting to far toppled over in to the sea. Everything went black as something crashed into the back of his head and he knew no more.

Well guys, I really hoped you liked the second Chapter… Who was the mystery figure that saved Elizabeth? Find out in Chapter Three and Please R&R!

Review me 'eartis Yo Ho…


	4. Chapter Three: Jacks Back!

**To Love Another**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the original characters or storyline, Disney owns all. The only things I own are the things that are not mentioned in the Movies, so please do not sue!

**Summery: **Pirates of the Caribbean 3, written my way for all you JE shippers. Just incase the third film doesn't go our way, at least in my World it does. Hopefully a bit of something for everyone in here so R&R!

**Authors Note:** Hey Guys, this is my first ever fic and not just on Pirates… in general, so I would be so grateful if you could give me some feed back on it… Please review my Story.

And to those of you who have already reviewed, thanks… you know who you are! Keep reading…

**Chapter Three: Jacks Back!**

The first thing that Elizabeth became aware of as she struggled up from the dark depths of unconsciousness was pain, every bit of her hurt, at least she was sure she was still alive, death could not possibly hurt this much and if it did, she was going to demand a refund.

She quickly found that moving was out of the question for the moment, as just the thought of trying to convince her battered body to move seemed to make it scream in protest, so instead she tried to figure out where she was with the few senses she had left that seemed to still be in working order.

Well for a start she was lying down, and she was soaked through, but, _and here she breathed a mental sigh of relief, _she was not actually in the water, this fact struck her as slightly odd, cudgeling her sluggish brain she tried to figure out why and slowly the memories started to come back to her._ They were all on the ship trying to get Jack back, Will had just asked his question and everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the first Jack answered the question correctly, then just as Will was bout to chose the first Jack, the second had said something._

Elizabeth tried to recall what was said, but try as she might the memory kept slipping away, _the next thing she remembered was everyone started to shout in dismay as Will paused then chose the second Jack instead, that's when all hell had broken lose, wave after wave had crashed against the ship, she remembered clinging on to a rope as the ship started to tilt, the compass!, the compass had fell out of her pocket, she had thrown her self across the deck after it, just as she had got a hold of it another wave had crashed against the ship dragging her towards the edge, panic started to rise in her stomach as she recalled the horror of knowing that she was going to be swept over board, then at the last minuet the feel of strong arms wrapping around her and pulling her to safety, after that everything was a blank,_ so where was she?

Well what ever she was lying on was not the hard wooden deck of the ship, as her senses gradually came back to her she became aware that she was lying half on, half off of something or someone, she realized as she noticed for the first time that the object under her cheek was moving and was in all likelihood someone's chest as the steady rhythm of a heart beat could be heard beating a steady tattoo in her ear.

She also became aware of strong arms wrapped around her holding her close as a sense of safety and security washed over her, she breathed a deep sigh and let herself relax once more knowing, without knowing, how she knew that she was safe and that who ever the arms belonged to, they would keep her from harm.

Unconsciousness was just starting to take a hold of her tired mind once more when she felt the arms that where holding her safe start to gently pull away, as the body under her cheek slid out from beneath her before gently placing a kiss on the top of her head as a hand tenderly stroked the hair from her face, she tried to call out to beg the person to stay, to not leave her alone, but the dark depths of oblivion were to close, the last thing she knew was the smell of rum and old leather and a name lingered in her mind as she succumbed to unconsciousness once more, _Jack?_

Will groaned as he raised his arm to shield his eyes from the stabbing brightness of the sun, he sat up sharply as memory returned with a rush and just as quickly wished he hadn't as a sharp pain in the back of his head made itself known. Still groaning he lifted a trembling hand to feel the back of his head, wincing as his probing fingers encountered a large painful and sticky lump in the area of all the pain.

Lowering his hand, he stared in surprise at the blood now coating his fingers,_ 'what on earth hit me?' _he wondered, as he raised his eyes to search the beach he somehow found himself lying on, for some sigh of the rest of the crew, he smiled in relief as he saw them spread out across the golden sands looking like so much flotsam, all of them in the process of regaining consciousness if the assortment of grunts, groans and swearwords were anything to go by.

His smile started to slip however as his searching eyes were caught by a body lying some distance away from the others that did not seem to be moving, it vanished all together as he realized that the body was Elizabeth.

Stifling another groan Will dragged his protesting body to its feet and stumbled over to were Elizabeth was lying, falling to his knees besides her he reached out and grasped her shoulders turning her over to face him as gently as he could, her face was very pale and a large bruise was starting to form on her temple, relief flooded over him as he noticed the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth, come on wake up, Elizabeth!" Will called her name and patted her face gently as her tried to bring her round, at first he got no reaction, but as he carried on, his pats to her face becoming more like slaps, she scrunched her face up in a frown and raising her hand to push away his slapping hand finally opened her eyes.

"Will… where are we? Are the others all right, what happened?" Elizabeth asked in a rush, one hand reaching up to clutch at his shirt.

Smiling in relief, Will reached up to cover her hand with his own as he tried to get a word in edge ways so he could attempt to answer the confused babble of her question. "Calm down Elizabeth, I don't know what happened but we seem to have been washed up on a beach somewhere. I can only assume that the ship was wrecked when those waves hit us… How we ended up here I have know idea, but as far as I can tell, the crew are all here and apart from some cuts and bruises they seem to be fine!"

Will helped her to her feet as he spoke, Elizabeth looked around and saw the rest of the crew stumbling their way over to them, as she watched them with dazed eyes she realized something, or to be more exact, someone seemed to be missing. "Er… Will, I assume then that we are all still alive and still in possession of our souls?"

Will frowned at her in confusion, "Er… yes, so it would appear. Why do you ask?"

Elizabeth looked back at Will, concern in her eyes, "Will, if we are all still alive and in possession of our souls, that means we won, right?" with out waiting for an answer she continued, "So if we won, where's Jack?"

Will had no answer for this, he glanced about at the others that had now gathered about them then turned to search the beach, it lay smooth and empty in every direction, no Jack to be seen. Will turned once more to the others, "Has anyone of you seen Jack?"

They all turned to look at each other before turning back to Will and Elizabeth, shaking their heads as Gibb's spoke up, "You er, you don't suppose he's dead do you?" at the horrified looks of the others he rushed to continue, "What I mean to say is, do you think that Calypso person killed him, she sure is a treacherous one just look at how she tried to trick Will, she called that wave down upon us when Will here won. What if she was trying to kill Jack again, you know, kind of give him back to us then kill him straight away so she could keep him. Seems like the type of thing she would try…"

As the possibility that what Gibb's said could be true, they all turned to stare out to sea, afraid that all they had been through might of all been for naught.

"If you're waiting for a ship to come and rescue us, id say you are just a bit premature, Lizzy here hasn't even had time to burn the rum yet!" they all froze, hope rising in there hearts, then turned slowly, hardly daring to look to see none other than Captain Jack Sparrow standing fit and well behind them.

The air was filled with the sound of relived laughter as they all converged on Jack, all of them trying to pat him on the back or shake his hand all at the same time, "Easy lads, easy on the goods or are you trying to kill good old Jack after all your trouble?"

Smiling sheepishly, they backed away giving Jack some room as an embarrassed silence filled the air. "Aye Jack. Tis good to have yer back…" Gibbs spoke up at last, "but where had you got to? You gave us quiet a scare; we thought that Calypso person had killed you again when we couldn't sees you, and what happened on the ship? Oh and what made you give such a dammed fool of an answer to Wills question?"

Jack leaned back slightly giving Gibbs an affronted look "I will have you know it was a very cleaver answer to a dammed fool question, no offence lad." Jack said placing a friendly hand on Wills shoulder, "You see what Willy boy here failed to remember when asking his question was how that particular question relates directly to the story of Davey Jones and Calypso herself, so of cause she new the right answer and so did her copy of yours truly. So when said copy gave the right answer, my only hope of getting Will here to realize who the real me was, was to give an answer so stupid he would know only the real me would be able to give it, fortunately that was when I remembered the answer that Ragetti had given in answer to the same question back in Tia's hut, then all I could do was hope Willy boy here was quicker on the uptake than he was at asking questions, as you can see by my gracious presence he was, luckily for us all I might add. And as to where I was, when I came to you lot were still out cold enjoying your beauty sleep and let me tell you listening to you snore Gibbs can get rather tedious after a while, so I took myself off for a wander see what I could find, no rum alas, but I did find a convenient tree to hang me coat on, it's a real bugger to dry properly once it gets soaked"

Will looked down at his feet, embarrassment turning his cheeks red as Jack explained what had happened on the ship, "Ay lad, don't feel bad, it all worked out in the end damned stupid question or not, and look at it this way, if you had asked any other question I would not of been able to give an answer that made it so obvious that I was me if you see what I mean?" he heard Jack say to him as he patted him reassuringly on the back.

"So what do we do now?" Will asked, shaking off his embarrassment to turn to Jack only to see him staring off at something along the beach, "Jack?" Will prompted when he did not reply, just continued to stare off along the beach.

"What? Oh yes, well er… I suggest we split in to groups and start looking around this place, try to figure out where we are, we could be here for a while unless you have a ship tucked away that I don't know about, thought not!" Jack answered at Will's apologetic look.

Elizabeth turned at the sound of the familiar voice coming from behind her, a smile lighting up her face. She took a step forward as the others crowded around Jack only to stop as her smile slipped and fell away, wiping her hands nervously down the leg of her trousers she turned to walk back along the beach away from the happy crowd to sit staring out at sea, unaware of the pair of kohl lined eyes that watched her sadly as she walked away.

The time she had both longed for and dreaded was finally upon her and for one glorious moment she had forgotten and allowed herself to be happy to see him back with no thoughts of gilt clouding her mind and heart as she had stepped forward knowing only the desire to hug him to her, to feel his solid form in her arms, to reassure herself that he was not just a figment of her tired mind, but she had stopped as reality had come crashing back, she was the reason he had died, she had betrayed him with a kiss, what right did she have to be part of the happy group surrounding him, to share in the joy of the group of people that had struggled so long and so hard to bring him back, she could not bring herself to approach him only to see him turn away from her, and what would she say to him, how do you greet the man you sent to his death, her mind could give her no answer, so she had turned away to sit staring out to sea, her heart heavy as tears slid slowly down her face.

As Jack turned away to give directions to the others, splitting them in to groups and telling them where to go and what to look for, Will glanced around in the direction that Jack had been staring at wondering what had caught his interest and saw Elizabeth sitting on the beach not far away staring out to sea, only then did he realize that she had not been with them when they were greeting Jack, his stomach clenched as he realized that this was it, they had got Jack back but that was not enough, if he was serious in his desire to see Elizabeth happy no matter how it hurt him, he had to step aside, no matter how much he wanted to be the one to go to her and comfort her and tell her it would be alright, he couldn't, if he did she would stick loyally to him, would tell herself she loved only him and that she was a fool to think of Jack, she would marry him and he knew she would spend the rest of her life feeling trapped and never being truly happy constantly wondering what if?

What if? And as much as the selfish part of his soul cried out that he loved her and that once this was all over everything would go back to normal and that they could make it work, the realistic part new that things would never be the same or normal again, everything they had gone through over the last few months had changed them all and they would never be able to go back to the people they had once been.

He also knew that both Jack and Elizabeth were two of the most stubborn people he had ever met and if they were to ever be happy, they were going to need a few gentle nudges if not, out right shoves before they would admit to needing each other. Sealing the aching pieces of his heart away, he geared himself up to give them a push, no time like the present after all.

Will pulled himself together as Jack came back from bossing the crew around giving him a solid slap to the back that nearly knocked him nose first into the sand, "Right then, you and Lizzy are with me, we need to find fresh water, rum would be better but I have a nasty feeling we will have to settle for water!" Jack through over his shoulder as he staggered of towards the thick forest that started at the edge of the beach.

"Er… Jack, take Liz… I mean Elizabeth with you, I need to speak to Gibb's about errr… something!" Will through back over his shoulder at Jack as he started to walk after Gibb's as fast as the deep sand would allow. He wanted to get away before Jack could stop him, Will had forgotten one thing when deciding to push Jack and Elizabeth together, and he was an awful liar.

Jack came to a stop so fast that he nearly fell over as with arms wind-milling wildly, he spun on his heel to stare at a retreating Will with a mixture of surprise, disbelief and just a touch of fear, "Will!" he hissed "Will" Jack half staggered half ran a few steps after the retreating figure of Will Turner before grinding to a halt and turning to stare a the solitary figure left sitting staring out to sea some distance away.

He looked from one to the other a few times before throwing his hands in the air. He turned around and with one last very rude gesture in Wills direction set of back along the beach towards Elizabeth, trying to tell himself that the churning in his stomach was hunger and not nerves, he was Captain Jack Sparrow after all and he was not afraid to face one little woman no matter how much he lo… er, no matter how much she irritated him, _there that was better._

Jack stood staring at Elizabeth's back as she sat watching the sea, seemingly unaware of his presence, several times Jack opened his mouth, hands waving as he started to say something then changed his mind, until it occurred to him how absurd he must look even for him, standing there like a fish out of water, mouth opening and closing, hand gesturing wildly but no sound coming out, mentally telling himself to get a grip.

He reached out and tapped her on the shoulder with two fingers, "ARGH" they both jumped and yelled as Jack's tap caused Elizabeth to jump and scream which in turn made Jack jump and, well he would not say scream exactly, but may be he did give a bit of a yell, a very manly one of cause.

"Er… right then, it would appear love, that you and I, as in me and you, er… us have been elected to be the ones given the dubious honor of being the ones upon whom tha task of finding liquid refreshment in this, our currant home for the foreseeable future has fallen!"

Elizabeth stared at Jack trying to make some sense out of whatever it was he had just said as he stood watching her, an expectant look on his face, "We need to go and find a source of fresh water love, so if you have finished admiring the view, we should get a move on!" Jack said as he offered his hand to help her up as she continued to stare at him with out saying anything.

Turning slightly pink at being caught staring, Elizabeth dragged her gaze away from its hungry scrutiny of his face and glanced down to his out stretched hand as she reached out and clasped it with her own, allowing him to pull her to her feet, she allowed her hand to linger in his for a bit longer than necessary enjoying the feel of his rough callused hand as it gently but firmly griped hers before reluctantly pulling her hand from his, she looked around and noticed that they were alone, it was then that what he had said registered.

"Where's Will? Isn't he coming with us?" she asked hopefully, she really didn't won't to be alone with Jack.

"Sorry love, it's just me and you. Seems darling Will had an urgent meeting with Mr. Gibb's!" Jack said over his shoulder as he set off once more across the beach towards the forest.

Elizabeth watched Jacks retreating back in consternation, glancing round the still disappointingly empty beach in the hopes of finding something to get her out of what she was sure would be a very uncomfortable few hours, and finding none, she breathed a heart felt sigh and with slumped shoulders, trudged off after Jack who was waiting impatiently for her at the edge of the forest.

As she reached him he raised his eyebrows at her before bowing and waving one hand towards the forest in a mocking 'after you' gesture, cocking one hip Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, Jack shrugged and without saying a word pushed his way into the forest. Elizabeth rolled her eyes then stepped forward to follow him and promptly got smacked in the face by a tree branch as it sprang back into place after Jack passed by neglecting to hold it for her, it smacked her full in the face.

Fortunately for Elizabeth, it was a very leafy branch with rather thin twigs so it was more of a slap than an actual smack and it was surprise more than actual pain or the force of the blow that had her sitting on her behind in the mud, Jack had stopped and turned to stare at her, at the rather loud oomph the fall forced from her, "Really Liz, you are going to have to be more careful or we will never get anywhere, so if you are quite done playing can we get going?" and so saying, he turned once more and pushed further into the tangled mass of the forest leaving Elizabeth sitting staring in outrage once more at his back.

Elizabeth let out a strangled scream of frustration and threw a handy clod of mud at his retreating form which of course missed by a mile, "I really am going to have to learn to throw straight sometime!" she muttered to herself as she struggled to extract herself from the undergrowth which seemed determined to make getting back on her feet impossible, finally and with much cursing she managed it, and still muttering curses at a certain pirate pushed her way in after him.

At least there was one good thing that came out of getting hit in the face, it had completely taken her mind of her guilt, she was far to busy fuming at the outright cheek of a certain good for nothing pirate, she glared holes in his back as she followed him as close as she dared, not wanting to lose him in the dense forest but not wanting to get hit in the face again either.

It wasn't long before she found her eyes wandering over the rest of him, and it occurred to her that she had never taken the time or had the chance to really study him before, for instance she had always known that his hair was long and so dark it was nearly black, but she had never noticed how long and how thick it actually was or the fact that from what she could see, there was no hint of grey in it.

She frowned, wondering how old Jack was, if she had to guess she would of said mid thirty's, but the lack of grey made her wonder if he could be younger as it was her experience that people with hair that dark usually started to show a bit if grey at about that age, especially if they had a hard life and no one would call piracy easy, it was in her opinion usually quite stressful, her contemplation of his hair naturally lead to the shoulders it was lying on.

Her glare softened as a hint of feminine appreciation entered her expression, he had, she was forced to admit, very good shoulders. They were wide and well toned from all the years spent working on a ship and from all the time spent using a sword, the soft material of his shirt showed of the play of his muscles as he moved, hinting at the strength they contained.

Her eyes wandered to his back following its line as it tapered down to a narrow trim waist, her fingers itched to trace the line her eyes had just taken, her eyes were drawn to his legs as he tripped slightly over a tree root, gutting up out of the earth and hidden by the dense foliage, the first thing she noticed was that they were not skinny, she had not really thought of men's legs before, it was not something she would normally be interested in, however she had noticed that most men of her acquaintance, no matter how larger or well built, had really skinny legs that to her had always seemed to look slightly ridiculous in the tight stockings and breaches the currant fashion demanded men of her social class wear, especially at formal functions.

Jacks legs were different, although not overly large, you could never describe them as skinny, the lose fit of his pants doing little to hide their toned strength and eye pleasing shape from her appreciative gaze, her eyes wandered up his legs as she watched with interest as the soft worn fabric pulled tight over the muscles of his thighs as he walked, her appreciative gaze traveled slowly higher till it finally came to rest at his backside.

She stared in fascination, a small smile curling her lips as she watched the flex and clench of his buttocks as he walked, her hands itched once more with the desire to reach out and feel for herself if they were as firm as they looked, and that was where her thoughts came to a screeching grinding halt, her face flamed a brilliant scarlet as she realized what she was doing, she Miss Elizabeth Swann, the governor of Port Royals daughter, was ogling a man and not just any man, but Captain Jack Sparrow, and (here her face turned an even deeper shade of red if that was possible) she was enjoying the view if the heat growing in her stomach was any indication, oh god!

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment wishing the earth would just open up and swallow her as she realized she had been wondering how certain parts of his person would feel under her hands, no, no, no she could not of possibly been… but yes she forced herself to admit, she Miss Elizabeth Swann had been wondering what it would be like to** _grope_**none other than Captain Jack Sparrow, not a nice word, but she forced herself to admit, the one best suited to describing the way she was thinking.

She continued to follow him almost squirming in embarrassment, her eyes firmly glued to the forest floor and away from temptation, and that was how she missed the fact that Jack had come to a sudden halt, arms waving wildly as he attempted to regain his balance and so avoid falling down the shear drop that had suddenly opened up at his feet, still wobbling slightly he half turned to warn Elizabeth when she crashed into him, the sudden impact of their body's and Jacks startled yell jerked Elizabeth out of her embarrassed contemplation of the safe_ if boring_ forest floor.

Her head jerked up, her eyes growing wide with panic, her mouth falling open in shock as she saw Jack lose the battle with gravity and start to topple backwards, she reached out automatically trying to grab hold of him and pull him to safety, sighing in relief as she felt his strong grip close around her wrist, her relief was short lived however as Jacks weight pulled her forwards with him, she let out a frightened scream as she was dragged over the edge.

She toppled head over heels before landing with a teeth rattling splash in the large pool that lay at the foot of the cliff they had just fallen from, the sudden chill of the water made her gasp in shock, water poured into her mouth and down her throat as she sank to the bottom, trying not to panic, she managed to get her feet under her and with as much strength as she could muster, launched herself upwards.

She broke the surface like a broaching whale, coughing and spluttering as her lungs tried to rid themselves of the water she had inhaled on her sudden emersion into its cold depths, blinded by the water streaming into her eyes she flailed around in a panic before she remembered that she could swim and concentrated on keeping her head above water while using one hand to wipe the water out of her eyes.

Once she could see again, she looked around at the pool they had fallen into, it was quite large and as she had already discovered very deep in the center, it was fed at one end by a large water fall that cascaded down from the top of the cliffs that surrounded the pool, there was a small shelf of rock jutting out from the base of the cliff the water frothed and foamed as it hit it throwing up a cloud of mist that with the aid of the sunlight filtering down through the trees gave birth to a small rainbow that hung permanently in the air above, moss covered rocks were clustered in small groups on its gently slopping shores, the patches of sparkling white sand between them forming small beaches.

She spun around in freight as something behind her gently nudged into her back, sighing in relief as she saw it was only Jacks hat bobbing around on the waves caused by their fall into the pool, but if there was the hat, were was its owner? She slowly paddled round in a circle scanning the pool and surrounding shore for any sign of the Captain, except for the splashing roar of the waterfall, the pool lay quiet and still of Jack there was no sign.

Worry beginning to nor at her insides, she looked back at the clusters of rocks lining the edges, half expecting to see Jacks body lying broken upon them, but they sat there covered in naught but the soft green moss, really confused now she looked up examining the cliff face to see if perhaps he had got caught up somehow in a tree as they fell, but the cliff gave evidence that this would be impossible.

There were indeed a few trees clinging with determined ferocity to the shear wall of the cliff but the top hung out slightly over the pool, the wall then curved in gently, which was why she had come to a safe if shocking landing in the middle of the water rather than being smashed to pieces on the rocks bordering its edge, so if she had fallen safely into the pool, Jack must have as well, so where was he?

She started to peer franticly into the sparkling blue depths of the pool as something occurred to her, what if he had hit his head on a rock **in** the water, he could be lying unconscious, slowly drowning somewhere below her as she wasted time admiring the beauty of the place, she sucked in a few deep breaths preparing to dive under and search the bottom when a sharp tug on her leg made her shriek in fright as she was pulled under the surface, water once more pouring into her mouth choking her, she struggled franticly kicking out with her free leg at what ever it was that had got a hold of her.

The grip on her ankle slackened and she struggled franticly to the surface once more, still splashing and kicking in freight, she spat water out of her mouth between gasps of much needed air as the sound of laughter reached her ears, she stopped splashing as a horrid suspicion grew in her mind, reaching up she pushed the tangled mass of her hair out of her face, blinking the water from her eyes and found herself looking into Jacks laughing face.

"Sorry love couldn't resist, makes us even, you being the reason we find our selves taking this unexpected swim!" Jack said still laughing like a maniac.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as she glared at him, "You idiot!" she hissed at him "I was worried about you; I thought you had drowned and instead I find you are just messing around, half drowning me in the process!" This just made Jack laugh even harder, as she watched him a sly smile crept across her face, slowly so as not to attract his attention, she paddled her way over to him, once in reach she gasped his shoulders and pushed down as hard as she could, a trail of bubbles rose to the surface as Jack still laughing went under.

Elizabeth let go and smiling smugly started to paddle her way to shore, she was unaware that Jack had swum up behind her until she felt his hand on the small of her back as he shoved her under in retaliation, Elizabeth managed to twist as she went under once more and grabbing a hand full of his shirt tugged him under with her, _that was it_ she thought _he wants to play games, I'm going to drown the laughing fool, this means war!_

They struggled and tussled beneath the water each of them trying to get the upper hand, Elizabeth finally managed to break free when air started to become an issue, twisting away from the hands reaching for her ankle she shot to the surface.

Treading water, she peered carefully into the sparkling depths trying to see were Jack was. She shrieked as water exploded right next to her, as Jack surfaced, spitting water into her face as she turned to yell at him. What followed was a truly spectacular water fight, as the battle progressed, Elizabeth felt her anger drain away and a grin start to form, soon she was shrieking and laughing as much as Jack, as they kicked and splashed around in the pool, both of them acting like a pair of over grown children and enjoying every minute.

As they fought, they had moved across the pool and Elizabeth was at last able to put her feet on the bottom, spying a moss covered rock in reaching distance, Elizabeth grinned wickedly and got to her feet standing waist deep in the pool. She reached over and grabbed a handful of the soggy, slimy moss and threw it with all her might at Jack, it was then that she noticed that Jack had stopped and was just standing staring at her as the moss flew through the air and landed with a soggy splat right on the top of his head.

Jack didn't seem to notice as slimy ooze trickled slowly down the side of his face, he continued to stare a small smirk twisted his lips and his eyes darkened with something Elizabeth could not put a name to, Elizabeth frowned in confusion, he seemed to be staring at her shirt, she glanced down and was made immediately and embarrassingly aware of just what had Jack hypnotized.

Elizabeth stared in horror at her soaking wet shirt as it clung lovingly to her every curve; the thin light weight material had become almost transparent and did little to nothing to hide her full breasts from Jacks hot gaze, her face flamed as she noticed that the dusk rose of her nipples were clearly visible were the saturated cloth clung to her like a second skin.

Crossing her arms over her chest defensively, she turned her back to him as she tried to pull the clinging material away from her with little success. Squeezing her eyes tight shut she gritted her teeth in a grimace, still trying to restore some decency to her stubbornly clinging shirt, no wonder Jack had been staring, she had been standing there virtually naked to the waist, the heat from her face seemed to transfer to her stomach as she recalled the look in his eyes as he had stared at her exposed body, and a wicked little smile twitched at the corners of her mouth.

Her hands shot up to hide herself once more as something white suddenly appeared in her line of sight, she sagged in relief as she realized that it was only Jacks shirt and not Jack himself that had appeared in front of her.

"Here, put this on!" Jack murmured quietly from behind her as he held his shirt out at arms length over her shoulder as he wiggled it before her.

"Thanks for the offer, but it is as wet as mine is, what good will that do." Elizabeth through back at him over her shoulder, being careful not to turn around and thus expose herself to him once more.

"Aye, it's wet but it's a good bit bigger than yours, it should hang lose enough to save your modesty, but if you don't want it I aint complanin none about the view love!" he replied as he started to withdraw the offered shirt, a smirk coloring his voice.

"NO! Its fine, I'll take it!" Elizabeth babbled as she snatched the offered shirt out of his hands before he could take it back.

Jack carefully moved back away from Elizabeth as she grabbed his shirt and started to struggle into it, he didn't want her bumping into him by accident as she fought to pull it over her head and in so doing realize how close he had been standing to her in order to give her his shirt, and at the same time take full advantage of another chance to admire said view as he peered over her shoulder.

Elizabeth finally managed to get the shirt on and much to her relief found that Jack had been right, his shirt hung large and lose, although it still clung slightly to the tops of her breasts, but she noted with relief, revealed no more than the neck line of one of her lower cut dresses would.

Elizabeth looked down her fingers fiddling nervously with the tattered lace at the cuff of the sleeve as silence stretched between them, "Thank you, Jack," she said at last as she turned to face him, "For the shirt, it er… it helps!"

Jack waved one hand at her negligently, "Least I could do luv, think nothing of it!" he frowned slightly as Elizabeth just stood and stared at him as a blush slowly rose to her cheeks. "Something wrong, luv?" he questioned at last.

Elizabeth dragged her eyes away from the sight of Jacks naked chest as she turned, making her way out of the pool to sit on one of the little beaches at its shore, "Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?" she answered evasively, and Jack noted, being very careful to look everywhere but at him, he watched her for a while before shrugging and wading out of the water to flop down on the sand next to her, bringing one arm up over his face to shield his eyes from the sun.

Silence fell once more as Elizabeth sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, acutely conscious of the half naked man lying completely at ease next to her, she had never seen a man with out a shirt on before, the gentlemen of Port Royal would never dream of allowing a lady like herself to catch them in such a state of undress, it just wasn't done, therefore she had been completely unprepared for the sight of Jack standing half naked before her when she had turned to thank him, which was really silly as she was wearing his shirt.

The offer of the shirt had also surprised her, it was kind of him not to take advantage of her embarrassment, not the action you would expect from a pirate, he had laughed and joked with her as they had played like children in the pool, then shown her consideration and kindness giving her his shirt to save her blushes, guilt nearly choked her as she compared her own actions on the last time they were together to his treatment of her today, not one word of reproach had crossed his lips, he acted towards her as if those dreadful last moments on the Pearl the last time they were together had never happened.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she said in a harsh whisper full of self loathing, "I'm so, so sorry!"

Taking his arm from in front of his face, he looked at her in confusion, "For what, luv? Pushing us in the pool? We might have gotten a little wet but no one got hurt, so no harm done!"

She raised her head to look at him, shame darkening her eyes, "No, I mean for what I did to you, for tricking you and chaining you to the ship, for leaving you to die. You must hate me so much and I don't know how you can even stand to look at me!"

"Ah, so you are not sorry you kissed me then; that's good to know!" Jack replied, with a smug smile.

Elizabeth frowned at him in confusion, while wondering if she was ever going to stop blushing that day as Jack's mention of their kiss forced another one to darken her face.

"Jack, I have just said I was sorry I tricked you…" she pointed out.

"Aye luv, that you did, but you didn't say you were sorry you kissed me in order to trick me, only that you were sorry you tricked me which means you weren't sorry for the kiss it's self!" Jack argued back, smug smile firmly in place, his look softened however as he watched her sitting next to him looking so forlorn and dejected, he sighed calling himself all kinds of soft hearted fool as he scooted over to sit next to her, reaching out he took her chin gently in his fingers and raised her face till she was forced to look him in the eyes, "And I don't hate you! How could I, you only did what you had to do, as I told you once before, I admire a person that can do what's necessary. You had a hard decision to make and you made it without flinching, using the best weapons at your disposal." he said giving her a teasing wink. "And look at it this way, if you hadn't done what you did, we probably would all have been killed. This way you kill me and save everyone else, making me look a right hero in the process, and then when old squid face calls off his beastie happy, all depths are paid in full. You come sailing to the rescue and bring yours truly back to the land of the living, which you couldn't of done if we had all been killed now could you, instead here I am alive and well without having to worry about old tentacle puss and his nasty little pet chasing me all over the seven seas, I'd say that makes us even!"

Elizabeth stared at him, eyes sparkling with tears that started to slide slowly down her face as he finished speaking. Jack raised a hand to her face catching a tear on his finger before bringing it to his lips and kissing it away, giving her a small wicked smile, "Besides luv, I knew it would all work out alright in the end!"

Elizabeth stared at him in disbelief, "Jack, I chained you to your ship, you got swallowed by a sea monster and died, how could you possibly think that it would turn out alright?" she questioned.

Jack brought his hand back up to her face, stroking her cheek gently with his thumb, "Aye, your right, but you are forgetting one thing luv!" Elizabeth looked at him questioningly as he continued. "_I'm Captain Jack Sparrow…Savvy!"_ He grinned at her giving her another wink.

Elizabeth stared at him in consternation, a small smile twitching at the corners of her mouth, the smile grew and was soon accompanied by a chuckle, it wasn't long before she was shaking with laughter.

As Jack watched her, his own smile at the sight of her amusement died before it could be fully born, as he noted the edge of hysteria coloring her laughter. Elizabeth looked up at him, her laughter changing to sobs as the storm that had raged within her broke free at last, shaking her slight form with great gut wrenching heaves as tears poured down her face.

"Hay now, what's all this, luv?" Jack asked in concern, Elizabeth just shook her head before throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around him she clung to him as she buried her face in his chest as the storm raged, crying like a broken hearted child as she finally let go of the grief and guilt that had built inside of her.

Jack was for once in his life at a complete loss, he had no experience of how to deal with a crying female, he had always made sure he was safely back at sea before the tears started, and now here he was with his arms full of a crying Elizabeth, gingerly he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him, one hand stroking her hair.

"Careful luv, your backsliding, an after you were doing so well an all, I'll have you know Pirates don't cry!" he teased her. He suppressed a sigh of relief as the crying eased off and a watery giggle took its place.

As her crying eased and finally stopped, Elizabeth became aware of a nagging little voice in the back of her mind telling her that she really shouldn't be snuggled up in a mans arms like this, especially a man that was, A: half naked and B: Jack Sparrow, but she felt safe and comfortable, the solid wall of his chest felt good under her hands, his skin warm under her cheek, so she ignored it, letting the sound of the steady thump, thump of his heart beating in her ear drown it out.

With out conscious thought, her hands started to explore the skin they found themselves resting upon, her fingertips tracing the ridges and hollows of his muscles at his sides found an area of raised skin, it was a long thin scar running from just under his armpit down the length of his side ending just below his waist, "How did you get this, Jack?" she asked, tracing its length with the tip of her nail, she raised her head and stared at him in surprise as she felt his muscles flinch as he jumped slightly at her touch, twisting away from her questing finger.

"I forget, luv," he said, "some old Sword fight most likely!"

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, Elizabeth ran her finger down his side once more and smiled in disbelief as once more she felt him jump, his muscles twitching under her fingers.

"Your ticklish," she accused as she looked up at him. Her surprising discovery banished the last of the storm as she tried to wrap her mind around the concept, who would have thought it; the legendry Captain Jack Sparrow was _ticklish_.

Jack looked at her, eyes widening in panic as he recognized the mischief dancing in her eyes, "Now luv, don't be foolish!" he tried to cover assuming a lofty expression as he looked down his nose at her, "As I have already told you, there are some things Pirates just don't do, one of them is crying, another is ticklish, it just wouldn't do, very bad form you know!"

Elizabeth bit her lip as she looked up at him from beneath her lashes slyly, "Ahh, but you see Jack, I've always said I thought you were a good man and if what you say is true and Pirates would never allow themselves to be ticklish, this just proves I was right all along because you definitely are and I'll prove it!" So saying she dived for his ribs again lightly skimming her nails up and down the sensitive flesh at his sides.

"Now luv, you don't want to be doing that!" Jack raised his hands in front of him trying to ward her off but found himself falling backwards as she put both her hands on his chest and shoved, when he instinctually put his hands down to catch himself, Elizabeth scrambled over and sat straddling his stomach, pining him down as her quick little hands darted to his sides tickling furiously.

Jack snorted as he held his breath trying to hold back the giggles her tickling fingers were trying to force from him as he tried to catch her darting hands with out success, it seemed as if she had grown an extra pair of hands. Jack kicked and struggled weekly as his body shook with silent laughter as he tried to hold it in but it was no use, soon he was half yelling for mercy, half howling with laughter as her questing fingers found a particularly sensitive spot and dug in.

Gathering the last of his reserves in a final desperate attempt at escape from the torture she was inflicting, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled pinning her beneath him, her moments surprise at his sudden move gave him just enough time to grab her wrists and pin them above her head, panting he smirked at her in triumph as she laughed up at him, their smiles slowly died as they stared at each other, both becoming aware of the position they were in, his desperate roll had placed him directly on top of her, her legs on either side of him as he lay between them, their position crushed their hips together intimately, their faces only inches apart as they stared at each other.

Elizabeth stared up at him as she lay beneath him, his solid weight pressing her down into the soft sand, she squirmed a bit as she tried to free her hands from where he had them pinned above her head only to stop as she heard a faint gasp escape Jacks lips, she watched captivated as his eyes darken again, he ground his hips even harder against her own as he slowly lowered his face to hers.

Elizabeth's eyes dropped to his lips as they descended to meet her own, her breath started to come in small pants as a strange mix of excitement and nerves grew in her stomach as she realized he was going to kiss her, that little voice was back telling her firmly that she should make some protest, that she should stop him and that she really shouldn't be enjoying the feel of his body pressed so intimately against her own, this time however another voice rose from the depths of her mind to challenge it one that sounded suspiciously like Jacks, "Pirate!" it whispered, "You long to do what you want because you want it, to act on selfish impulse, you want to know what it tastes like…" well who was she to argue, she had it on the best of authority that she was a pirate after all, so with a small inner smile of purely feminine satisfaction, she allowed herself to relax her eyes drifted closed as she waited for Jacks lips to meet her own giving into selfish impulse because she wanted it, wanted Jack!

Elizabeth bit back a groan at the first touch of his lips against her own, his lips were soft but firm as they slanted urgently against hers, she parted her lips as he increased the pressure allowing his tongue to slip in side her mouth, tentatively her own tongue rose to meet his as it brushed sensuously against hers, she arched her back and groaned as the hand holding hers pinned to the sands released its hold to slide slowly down her arm trailing down her sides before coming back up to cup her breast, desire shot through her scorching her with its fire at the feel of his hand gently fondling her breast, his thumb even through two layers of cotton unerringly found her nipple brushing backwards and forwards gently over the sensitive bud causing her to whimper in need as she tried to press herself even tighter against him, all rational thought was slipping rapidly from her mind as Jacks mouth and hands played havoc with her senses, when his lips suddenly tore from hers and his weight vanished from above her leaving her feeling bereft and slightly embarrassed as her eyes shot open, she pushed her self up on to her elbows and looked about in confusion to see Jack walking so fast he was almost running away from her and towards the forest.

She frowned in confusion as she watched him walk away trying to figure out what she had done wrong, "Jack, what?"

"Come on luv, best get a move on, cant hang around here all day the crew will be wondering were we are, I think I can see a bit of a trail heading of over here it looks like it might take us up to the top of this here cliff, if we can get up high enough we might be able to get a better idea of were we are!" Jack interrupted her, cutting her of before she could finish speaking. Growling in frustration, Elizabeth scrambled to her feet and storked off after him as he vanished from sight in to the forest!

"Jack wait!" she yelled after him but he just ignored her and continued to push his way through the tangle of undergrowth partially blocking the small animal track he was leading them along, she tried several more times to get his attention but each time she opened her mouth he would interrupt her before she could finish what she was saying, giving up she sped up her pace with the intention of catching up to him and physically hauling him to a stop and making him listen to her, with that in mind she shut her mouth and ducked her head as she scrambled as fast as she could up the steep track after Jacks rapidly retreating form.

She came at last to the top of the steep climb and stumbled gasping and panting her hands clutched to her sides against a painful stitch out into a small clearing at the very top of the cliff on the opposite side from the one they had fell from, Elizabeth bent over gasping and panting but at least she was pleased to note that Jack had finally come to a stop, now if she could just get her breath back she might finally be able to get a straight answer out of him for his sudden abandonment of her down at the pool.

Elizabeth straightened up wincing slightly against the pain in her side still panting slightly as she looked at Jack, "Jack what?" she tried to ask once more only to be once again cut off as Jack waved at her. "Just come have a look see at this, luv!" the quiet awed way he spoke silenced any further protest as she carefully made her way over to where he was standing, he glanced at her once as he felt her come up to stand besides him before turning back to pointing her attention off to something in the distance.

Elizabeth turned to face the way he was pointing and gasped at the sight that meets her eyes. They were standing on the top of a large plateau that curved around and went off to their left. It ended at the steep cliffs surrounding the waterfall behind them, in front of them it fell away in a steeply slopping hill that flattened of as it met the sea, the island seemed to be quiet large, from up here she could see its shores as it curved of into the distance from what she could see it seemed to be nearly circular, but that wasn't what made her gasp.

A short distance away she could see were a narrow channel cut throw the island from the sea before opening out into a large almost circular bay, gathered in that bay were what appeared to be hundreds of ships all piled together, she stared at the pile of wrecked ships wondering how on earth they got there when her eyes were caught by a shape slightly darker then the rest lying off to one side, her hand came up to cover her mouth as she stared in disbelief at what could only be the wreck of the Black Pearl.

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose trying not to gag as the wind carried to them the vile stink of decay, a rippling in the water surrounding the wrecked ships caught her eye and she watched in horror a long slimy tentacle of impossible size rose up out of the depths to slide across the deck of the wrecked ship before wrapping itself almost lovingly around the mast, a sick feeling of fear and remembered terror churned in her stomach as she stared in horror at the Kraken.

Well guys, I really hoped you liked the third Chapter…loved it or loathed it let me know!

Review me 'eartis Yo Ho…


	5. Chapter 4, Kelasin

**To Love Another**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the original characters or storyline, Disney owns all. The only things I own are the things that are not mentioned in the Movies, so please do not sue!

**Summery: **Pirates of the Caribbean 3, written my way for all you JE shippers. Just incase the third film doesn't go our way, at least in my World it does. Hopefully a bit of something for everyone in here so R&R!

**Authors Note:** Hey Guys, this is my first ever fic and not just on Pirates… in general, so I would be so grateful if you could give me some feed back on it… Please review my Story.

And to those of you who have already reviewed, thanks… you know who you are! Keep reading…

**Chapter 4, Kelasin.**

Boom after boom sounded, each one sounding louder and nearer than the last. Kelasin jumped and flinched at each one as she huddled in terror under the blankets,_ well at lest I got my wish,_ she thought in disgust, yelping in fear as another boom sounded, this one coming from the very ship itself, it certainly wasn't thunder… it was cannon fire, their ship was being attacked and that could only mean one thing_, **Pirates!**_

Fear slashed through her like a knife as every horrifying story she had ever heard about pirates came back to haunt her. Visions of what could happen to her flashed through her head as another more terrifying thought rose to the surface of her mind to make its self known, what if they sunk the ship?

Capture and being dragged to their ship to face possible rape and who knew what else would be a better fate than being left on the sinking ship, sinking ships tended to end with you in the water and there was nothing Kelasin feared more than the sea.

She had been on a ship similar to this when her fear had been born; she had been playing with her brother Cutler on their fathers flagship that had just arrived in port that morning, her brother had climbed into the rigging of the ship and had been laughing at her and calling her a silly little baby because she had been to scared to follow him, scowling up at him angrily with her little hands planted on her hips, she had poked her tongue out at him before marching over to the side of the ship,_ she so was not scared, he was older and taller than her and could reach the rigging easily, well she'd show him. _

With that thought still ringing in her head she had scrambled up onto the rail of the ship to give her more height, wobbling precariously she had reached out and grabbed hold of a convenient rope to steady herself, looking up she searched for the best way to climb up so she could give her smirking brother a good kick in the shins, she spied him sitting astride one of the spars that held the sails, laughing and jeering at her, narrowing her eyes she glared at him and taking a deep breath started to climb.

_Kelasin, _she had not gone very far when she had thought she heard someone whisper her name behind her, she froze and looked cautiously over her shoulder, there was nothing behind her but empty air and seemingly far below her the sea stretched away into the distance, suppressing a shudder she had turned back and started to climb once more when the call came again.

_Kelasin, _she jumped in fright as icy tendrils of fear chased down her spine she got the distinct feeling of being watched and who ever the watcher was they weren't friendly, squeezing her eyes shut as tightly as she could she clung desperately to the rigging to scared to move, her eyes had shot open again as she felt something icy cold wrap around her waist and give her a sharp tug, she had screamed in terror as the tug came again and she was pulled from the rigging to fall down into the icy cold sea far below, at the last minute she had remembered to shut her mouth and hold her breath as the cold water had closed over her head, she remembered how she had kicked and struggled as hard as she could to no avail it had felt as if something had got hold of her legs and was dragging her down into the cold unforgiving depths of the sea.

Just when she thought she could hold her breath no longer and this was it she was going to drown, there had been a commotion in the water next to her and strong hands had grabbed her under the arms and shoved her hard towards the surface, as she shot upwards she felt the strange grip on her legs fall away as a wailing scream of anger reached her ears seeming to come from all around her.

Coming or so, it seemed from the very sea its self, the rest was a confused blur of shouting and yelling as she had been dragged out of the sea and back on to the deck of the ship.

Much later when her angry father had stopped yelling at her for being such a little fool for doing something so dangerous as trying to climb the rigging of a ship, she had tried to tell him of the strange voice and that she had not fallen but had infact been dragged, but her father had not believed her and had gotten very angry and slapped her face for telling such outrageous lies, she had kept quiet after that and soon everything had returned to normal the incident forgotten, but Kelasin remembered, could recall in vivid detail the feel of that icy cold touch as it dragged her down in to the depths.

It was a few days after the incident that she had over heard a couple of the servants talking and learned that it was one of the sailors from the ship that had dived in and saved her, but he himself had drowned.

Tears had sprung to her eyes as she had heard this and she ran to her room to sob out her sadness and fear as the angry scream of the sea seemed to echo once more in her ears, the sailors body had never been found, that night as she slept she had had the dream for the first time, she had been terrified of the sea ever since, just the sight of it caused fear to roll through her stomach.

She had never set foot on a ship again until now when two men under orders from her brother had physically dragged her on board and locked her in the cabin as she cried and screamed in terror till the ship was far out to sea and there was no hope of escape, and why had her brother seen fit to inflict this horror upon her? Marriage, her hated brother was giving her to a man she had never even met, had infact never even heard of until the day she was dragged on to the ship.

Kelasin was dragged out of her morbid thoughts by a ear splitting boom followed almost immediately by a terrific crash, Kelasin screamed sobbing in terror as her cowering form was showered in falling debris, after a few minutes when she was sure she was still alive and had not dyed of fright, she slowly raised the corner of the blanket covering her and cautiously peered out and gapped in disbelief at the sight that met or rather didn't met her eyes.

Were the wooden wall of the ships haul should have been there was now a large yawning hole, debris was strewn about the room and she could clearly see the waves as they smashed against the ship throwing a fine spray into the cabin, Kelasin scrambled quickly off the bed backing away from the sight of the sea that was all of a sudden so terrifyingly close to her, her legs shook under her as her heart beat a rapid tattoo in her breast, to her terrified eyes the waves seemed to be reaching for her as they dashed themselves against the sides of the ship, reaching behind her she fumbled for the door handle sighing in relief as her hand closed around it, turning she yanked the door open but before she could step through to the relative safety of the corridor beyond, there was another loud boom and the ship suddenly tilted violently to the side throwing her to the floor.

Kelasin screamed as she slide across the smooth floor towards the gapping hole in the wall and the dark hungry sea beyond, her fingers were torn to shreds as she scrabbled desperately on the wooden floor trying to hold on to something, but the ship was to well built, the floors to smooth for her fingers to find a purchase, as she slid closer and closer to the hole she twisted her head and caught sight of one of the legs of the bed that was bolted to the floor as she slid past, desperately she stretched her hand out sobbing in relief as her fingers closed around it, but as she struggled to bring her other hand round to clutch it firmly in two hands, the tilting ship was hit by a wave much larger than the rest, water rushed in to the cabin wrapping Kelasin in its freezing embrace, the wooden leg was torn out of her grasp by the force of the wave as it battered against her and dragged her backwards through the hole and out into the open ocean.

Almost blinding panic seized her as her worst nightmare was realized, she was all alone, helpless in the face of the merciless sea she fought desperately to keep her head above water but the sodden mass of her night gown was wrapped around her legs and hampering her movements.

Her head slipped below the surface several times and each time it became harder to fight her way back to the surface, a wave crashed over her head and once again she found her self under the water, using her last reserves of strength she forced her tired fear weakened body to the surface once more even as a feeling of hopelessness grew in her heart for she knew that the next time she went under she would have no strength left to fight with and the sea would claim her as its own.

As she came to the surface for the final time her head came into sharp contact with what seemed to be a broken fragment of a ships mast ropes still tangled about its length, stars flashed in front of her eyes at the impact and she struggled to stay conscious as she flung her arms over it, resting her forehead against its reassuringly firm surface for a moment then reached out and caught hold of the ropes, dragging them to her she wrapped them around her chest then tied the other end to the mast as tightly as she could with finger numb with cold and arms that shook with fatigue, but with much struggling she finally managed to get it tied anchoring herself to its length, her head fell forwards, her cheek resting on the cold sodden wood as her fear battered terrified mind gave up the struggle and she slipped away in to the dark safe depths of unconsciousness.

Will wandered aimlessly down the beach; he had set himself the task of searching for any signs of their ship, it was possible that some of the wreckage had washed up on the beach along with them, some of it might be useful but his mind kept slipping back to Jack and Elizabeth, sighing for what seemed the hundredth time he dragged his mind back to the task at hand, raising his eyes from their sightless contemplation of the sand at his feet he searched the beach and surf ahead for possible wreckage.

There was nothing on the beach, it stretched away from him quiet and empty for what seemed like miles, he turned his gaze to the sea, something caught his eye some way off, there was a long dark shape moving slowly to and fro rocked gently by the ebb and flow of the waves.

Will squinted his eyes as he tried to make out what it was as he started to make his way towards it, it seemed to be a log of some kind, maybe even the mast of the ship, as he drew closer he realized there seemed to be something attached to it at one end probably just a piece of sail cloth, he was soon running however as he realized that it was no useless piece of sail cloth but was in fact a person.

As he drew closer, he saw that it was infact a young woman, untangling her from the ropes that were holding her firmly to the piece of broken mast, he dragged her to shore laying her down carefully in the sand he turned her over and found himself staring at the face of the strange girl from his dream, he reached out a trembling hand and stroked her cheek half afraid that he had gone mad and that she was a figment of his imagination and that she would vanish at the first touch of his hand and half of him hopped she would because at lest madness made sense, if she was real it would be a lot harder to explain.

At the first touch of his hands, her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled up at him weekly. "Who are you?" he asked in confusion as he realized she was indeed real and was not going to vanish.

Kelasin forced her tired eyes open as she felt warm fingers stroke her cheek and found herself staring up at the confused face of Will Turner from her dream, well if she was dead this wasn't so bad she thought as she smiled at him, at his question her smile grew it was the same one he had asked her last time she had seen him, so she wasn't dead after all just dreaming again, well at least this one was different and was for once on dry land and in the sun shine as well, as he asked his question for a second time Kelasin swallowed the dryness in her throat as she tried to speak.

"A dream Will, just a dream…" With that her eyes closed once more and she slipped back into unconsciousness, leaving Will staring down at her in confusion.

Well guy's there you go hope you liked the fourth chapter, sorry no Jack and Liz in this one but they will be back in the next chapter. Loved it or loathed it let me know

Review me 'eartis Yo Ho…


	6. Chapter 5,Troubled Thoughts!

**To Love Another**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the original characters or storyline, Disney owns all. The only things I own are the things that are not mentioned in the Movies, so please do not sue!

**Summery: **Pirates of the Caribbean 3, written my way for all you JE shippers. Just incase the third film doesn't go our way, at least in my World it does. Hopefully a bit of something for everyone in here so R&R!

**Authors Note:** Hey Guys, this is my first ever fic and not just on Pirates… in general, so I would be so grateful if you could give me some feed back on it… Please review my Story.

And to those of you who have already reviewed, thanks… you know who you are! Keep reading…

**Chapter 5,Troubled Thoughts!**

"Bugger!" Jack leaned back slightly, hands planted on his hips as he stared at the slimy tentacle caressing his beloved pearl.

"Jack, how on earth did all those ships and the _Pearl_ get here?" Elizabeth asked in a quiet voice not taking her eyes of the sight before her, Jack dragged his gaze from its disgusted contemplation of the slimy beastie fondling his ship and glanced at Elizabeth as she stood besides him, "At a guess, I say that there tentacle answers that question!"

At Elizabeth's confused look he continued, "You see we know only to well that the Pearl was a victim of the Kraken, I'd guess that the other ships suffered a similar fate before being dragged back here to what must be its home port, so to speak, for some sort of nest or what not!"

Elizabeth turned to stare at the wrecked ships piled below her, "Do you think we could fix her?" she asked, hope sounding quietly in her voice, "The Pearl I mean!"

A quick smile tugged a his lips as he snorted, "Oh, fixing her aint the problem luv, with all that timber just lying around down there we could probably fix a whole fleet of ships given time, our problem lies in what to do once we have fixed her, I don't think our over grown playmate down there would take to kindly to us just sailing off with one of its toys!"

"So what do we do?" Elizabeth questioned one hand clutching on to his arm as her fingers started to unconsciously caress his skin, "Jack that ship might be the only chance we have at ever getting of this island!"

Jack didn't answer her straight away as all his attention was focused on the hand that was gently stroking his arm, at the first contact of her hand on his bare skin, tingles had shot up his arm and it had been all he could do to stop himself from jerking out of her reach, as he forced himself to stand still and apparently unconcerned heat seeped up his arm and through his whole body starting in the area were her thumb was tracing small circles just above the pulse point in his wrist.

_Its just been to long with out a woman that's all,_ he tried to reassure him self silently, surprised at how strongly such a simple caress was affecting him, _pull your self together Jack before you make a right fool of your self, it aint as if she's got her hands down your…_

Jack cut this line of thought off as he noticed certain parts of his body, that should really know better, start to sit up and take an interest in the thoughts flitting through his brain, but he was lying to himself and he knew it so with an effort of will he pulled his brain back up into his head and out of his breaches as he tried to remember what it was she had just said, "Oh I don't know luv, with how many ships there are down there, there must be at least a few with some rum on board, if push comes to shove you could always set fire to it again!"

Elizabeth yanked her hand off his arm and glared at him, "You are never going to let that drop are you?" she accused.

Jack turned towards her looking down his nose as he pretended to think for a moment, "Err… No!" and so saying he turned and marched off in the direction they had come from.

Elizabeth stared after him in irritation, "Jack, now where are you off to?" she called after his once more retreating back.

"Back to the beach luv, its best we tell the others what we've found before doing anything else!" he shouted back to her without stopping or even looking over his shoulder, she threw her hands in the air,"Bloody pirates!" she muttered to herself under her breath as she set of in pursuit. "Jack wait up!" she yelled after him as another thought hit her, she realized that she still hadn't gotten an explanation out of him for his sudden departure down at the pool.

Will looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms, his thoughts and feelings in turmoil, how could she be real? How could he be sitting here holding the unconscious form of the girl from his nightmare, and if she was real did that mean the rest of it was as well?

Will did not want to think about that, and how did she know his name, the way she had smiled at him, and spoken to him was as if she had known him for years, and what on earth was he going to do with her, she was in obvious need of medical help, water at the very least.

Will glanced up and down the deserted beach running a shaky hand through his hair hoping for inspiration, the only thing he could do was carry her back to the others and hope that Jack and Elizabeth had found water; medical supplies were too much to hope for.

Carefully he shifted her battered body trying to lift her as gently as he could only to realize just how hard it was to lift a girl wearing only a thin and very wet nightgown without touching places no gentleman would ever consider touching on a lady that was not his wife, the fact that the soaking gown clung to her like a second skin wasn't helping either, blushing furiously he tore his eyes away and picked her up in his arms being very careful were he put his hands and started back the way he had come keeping his eyes glued to wear he was going.

Thankful that the gown only clung and was not totally see through, and if he realized that his eyes did in fact wander back to the girl cradled in his arms more than was necessary he chose to ignore it.

Will walked for what seemed like forever before finally spotting some of the crew up in the distance, Will glanced down at the girl in his arms and quickly did a double take as another blush graced his features, frowning he glanced up at the pirates ahead of him blushed even redder and looked down at his burden, if he was noticing just how much the gown was clinging it was absolutely certain the crew would, the thought of the crew leering at her gave Will a strange unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Still frowning Will stopped and carefully lowered her to the floor before shrugging out of his coat and wrapping it around her carefully arranging it so it covered as much of her as possible, satisfied that he had done all he could to stop the crew getting an eye full, he picked her up once more and made his way over to the others who had started to notice his approach and were standing watching him, obviously wondering what he was carrying.

"Hay Will, what you got there? Good lord! Is that a woman? Were did you find her?" asked Gibbs, peering curiously at the girl in Wills arms.

"Tied to a piece of broken mast back that way, she's in a bad way, I think she's been in the water quiet a while!" Will looked hopefully around the small campsite the men were hastily assembling, "Are Jack and Elizabeth back yet?" at Gibbs questioning look Will continued, "They went to find fresh water, I was hoping they would be back by now, we really need to get some fluids into her and soon!"

Gibbs frowned in confusion as he looked at Will, "No son, the Captain and Miss Elizabeth aint come back yet, but I thought they was with you?"

Will shifted uncomfortably under Gibbs questioning stare, "Er… no I sent them on with out me, and there was something I needed to do!"

Gibbs gave Will a strange look, "Right, well then, all we can do for now is get her out of the sun and wait for the Captain and Missy to get back, and pray that when they do they'll be bringing water with em, for all our sakes not just the lassies there!" was his only comment.

Gibbs glanced away, "Ere, this will do, just put er down under ere, it'll keep the sun of er at least!" he told Will, motioning to a rickety looking lean to that the crew had just finished erecting out of branches, palm fronds and bits of drift wood they had managed to find.

As gently as possible Will placed the unconscious girl down on the soft sand in the shade provided by the small lean to, being careful to keep his coat wrapped firmly around her and softly trailed his fingers down the satin smoothness of her cheek before standing and turning to Gibbs who was trying to peer over his shoulder, "What about you, did you manage to find any sign of the ship?"

"Well not exactly…" replied Gibbs rubbing his chin, "We did manage to find bits of it, some of the wreckage washed up about a mile in that direction!" Gibbs gestured off long the beach behind him as he spoke, "What we did find though was some crates and barrels of food that haven't been to badly damaged by the sea, plus we were lucky enough to find the one thing that just might save our lives!"

Will stared at him in hope "What you found another ship? A, a… town, away off of the Island?"

Gibbs grinned at Wills excitement, and then frowned suddenly "No, what made you think that, what we found was two whole cases of the finest quality Rum!" Gibbs said, a large grin lighting his face once more.

For a few minutes, Will just stared at him in disbelief, "But you said you found something that could save us!" he said at last.

"Aye, that's right!" Gibbs nodded.

"So what was it?" Will asked through gritted teeth, trying to hang on to what little remained of his patience.

"Well, the Rum of course!" Gibbs finally clarified in obverse confusion.

"The Rum! What do you mean, THE RUM! How's that supposed to save our lives?" Will yelled at Gibbs.

"Because Captain Jack, with out a source of rum at hand, is shear bloody murder that's why!"

Will gaped at him in disbelief. "You're kidding me right?" he finally spluttered.

"Trust me Will, a sober Captain Jack Sparrow is not something you want to spend time with!" and so saying, Gibbs slapped Will soundly on the back and turn to make his way back over to the others shouting orders as he went that the crew completely ignored, not even bothering to look up as they continued with there appointed tasks.

Shaking his head and grinning reluctantly, Will watched Gibbs walk away he thought of lending a hand but as he glanced back at the girl lying unmoving behind him, he brushed the thought aside. Carefully Will sat down next to her, pleased to see that her breathing was strong and regular, what did worry him was the pallor if her skin that had a faint tinge of blue around her lips which were dry and cracked.

Breathing a heavy sigh, Will stared off along the beach once more getting lost in his troubled thoughts, unaware that his hand was gently stroking her hair.

Crashing and rustlings coming from the forest pulled Will out of his thoughts and he looked up in time to see Jack come cannoning out of the undergrowth with Elizabeth hot on his heels, if Will didn't know better he would say it looked like Jack was trying to run away from Elizabeth and that Elizabeth, determined to catch him was in hot pursuit but that was ridiculous, why would Jack run away from Elizabeth.

He watched as Jack came to a sudden halt shading his eyes from the brightness of the sun after the shadowed gloom of the forest, catching sight of Will, Jack threw a look over his shoulder at the rapidly approaching Elizabeth, who Will saw wore a scowl like a thunder cloud on her face and hurriedly made his way over to where Will sat under the rickety lean to.

Jack opened his mouth to say something then obviously changed his mind as he caught sight of the girl lying next to him, "Where on the seven seas did she come from?"

Confusion and dislike warring in the look he cast at the girl besides Will, Will frowned at the look and at the tone of Jacks voice, "I don't know but I found her tied to a piece of broken mast that was floating just off shore back down the beach, do you know who she is? It sounds as if you know her!" Will answered, moving closer to the girl protectively as Jack scowl deepened at his answer.

"Oh aye, I know her alright, and I know her filthy lying scheming brother even better, he's the reason I sport this here lovely scar!" Jack growled flashing the P that was branded on to his wrist, "That lovely lady you got there is none other that Kelasin Beckett, Cutler Beckett's younger sister, if you want my advice you'll throw her back were you found her and forget you ever saw her!"

Will looked at Jack in shock "Are you sure?" he questioned at last.

Jack gave Will a withering look, "About which part are you questioning the accuracy of what I say, not that it matters, as the answer is yes to both, yes you should throw her back and yes she is that bastards sister, in fact I'll even do you a favor I'll throw her back for you, how's that?"

Will scowled at Jacks words, "Come on Jack, you don't really mean that, just because her brothers a bastard doesn't mean she's a bad person too, plus she's hurt, she needs our help, we cant just leave her to die no matter who she is!"

"Fine, we'll help her but don't come crying to me when you find all the thanks you get is a rope around your neck!" Jack huffed.

Will gave Jack a considering look, "But that never stopped you doing the right thing did it, after all you were nearly hung twice because you helped me and Elizabeth, once after you saved her from drowning and after you saved me and the others from Barbosa and his undead crew why is that Jack?"

Jack chose to ignore that suddenly finding the toe of his boot absolutely fascinating.

Feeling he had made his point Will decided to change the subject, "Look Jack, she's in a bad way she really needs water, did you manage to find any?"

Casting one last final disapproving look at Kelasin, Jack sighed and looked back at Will "Aye we found water alright, quite a pool back there, I'll gather a couple of the lads and what ever they managed to find that can hold water so just sit tight I'll have some back to you in no time, oh and by the way Willy boy, you found her, you took her in, so she's your responsibility, savvy?"

So saying Jack turned back to the crew shouting instructions to a couple closets to him who quickly scrambled to obey the orders barked at them by an obviously irritated Jack, Will frowned as he watched the Captain stomp off back to the forest, he had a feeling that a lot of Jacks displeasure was not caused solely by the sudden appearance of Kelasin, his eyes then sort out Elizabeth confusion clouding his eyes as she quickly looked down avoiding his gazes, a look of shame crossing her face as she turned away from him.

Will snapped his head round to stare in sudden understanding back at the forest that Jack had vanished into then back at Elizabeth mentally kicking himself for being a fool, from the looks of Jacks sudden bad temper and Elizabeth inability to look him in the eyes it seemed some thing had happened between them while they were alone, and now Elizabeth at least was feeling guilty, he really needed to talk to her and explain that it was alright, it should of occurred to him sooner, as it was Elizabeth thought she had betrayed him again.

What an idiot he was, how was he ever going to get them together if they both thought Elizabeth still belonged to him, he also knew that he had been putting this off deliberately, as long as he didn't say it out loud part of him could still believe it wasn't true but the minute he spoke to her that would be it he would be able to deny it no longer and Elizabeth would be truly free to follow were ever her heart took her.

With a last look at Kelasin, Will pulled himself reluctantly to his feet steeling himself against the pain what he was about to do was going to cause him, walking over to her he dropped down to sit besides her, Elizabeth continued to avoid looking at him just sat and stared out to sea, they sat together in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes as Will tried to figure out what to say, Finally deciding that no matter what he said it wasn't going to be any easier Will finally spoke, "You love him don't you?" he asked with out looking at her.

There were a few moments of stunned silence then, "NO Will! No, you're wrong! There is nothing between me and Jack, nothing, I love you!" Elizabeth babbled, fear and worry marring her voice.

Will smiled ruefully, "Then how did you immediately know who I meant? I never mention Jacks name!" he pointed out reasonably.

Elizabeth blushed at this "Well of course I knew you meant Jack, who else would you mean certainly not Gibbs, and your wrong, I don't love Jack he's just a friend nothing more…"

"Elizabeth!" Will said quietly, "I know about the kiss!" Elizabeth turned to stare at him in horror, "Will I swear its not what you think, I was trying to save us, the Kraken was after him not us, I kissed him to distract him so I could chain him to the mast, I'm not proud of it, I'm more ashamed than you can imagine especially as I realize now that Jack would of stayed behind anyway, he never had any intention of leaving the Pearl, it was selfish and stupid, I hurt him and you for nothing, Will please believe me I'm sorry really, I never meant to betray you, I love you, only you!" Elizabeth sobbed in desperation.

"I wish I could believe that Elizabeth," Will hissed at her, "You kissed him I saw you, how could you, he's nothing, he's… lower than dirt, he's nothing but a filthy lying swindling, lazy, stupid, murdering pirate who's only interest is himself, hangings to good for him!" Will watched in satisfaction as anger replaced the sadness on Elizabeth face.

"Will how can you say that? You know Jacks a good man for all he's a pirate, he's saved us more times than I can count, he is always thinking of others, and didn't you hear me when I said he was going to stay behind any way, he was going to…"

What Elizabeth was going to say trailed off as she saw the small sad, gentle smile Will was giving her, all trace of his anger off before had vanished, "You love him Elizabeth, would you be so quick to defend him other wise, especially to the man you are trying to convince is your only love, and I know why you kissed him, I saw the kiss and later at Tia's, she explain what had happened, I don't know how she knew but she did, she said I needed to know if I was to help you at first I thought she meant help you find Jack but later as I watched you on the ship, as I watched you grieve I realized what she meant, you love him Elizabeth!"

As Elizabeth listened to him, tears grew in her eyes and slowly trickled down her face as she shook her head, "NO, Will your wrong I don't…" but Will cut her off.

"Elizabeth, can you look me in the eye and honestly, HONESTLY, say you want to marry me, that if I could wave my hand and spirit us off this island and have us back in Port Royal with all the charges against us dropped leaving all this and everyone behind INCLUDING Jack forever, that that is what you want most in this world, that you would be happy spending your life as nothing more than my wife and mother to our children, can you honestly say that. I'm not asking you if you love me, I know you do, what I'm asking you is if you love me enough, if you love me as a woman loves the man she wants to spend the rest of her life with!"

Elizabeth stared at him, tears streaming down her face. "Will I…" once more Will cut her off.

"Be sure of your answer Elizabeth, be honest, not just with me but with your self, think what your answer will mean if you say you really love only me, we will say no more about it, as soon as we sort this out we will be married as we planed, so be very sure Elizabeth, it would kill me to spend the rest of my life watching you stare out to sea and wonder if you were regretting your decision, if every time your gaze turned to the sea you were longing for another, don't ask me to do that Elizabeth as it would surly kill me, it's far kinder to end it now!"

Elizabeth continued to stare at him, several times opened her mouth as though to speak only to close it again. Finally she turned away from him, burying her head in her hands, "I'm so, so, sorry Will… so sorry! I never meant for this to happen, I never wanted to hurt you, I, I just don't know how this happened, and I do love you, I do, it's just your right, it isn't enough and I don't know why!" she sobbed; finally she raised her head and looked at Will tears forming a shinning river down her face. "I'm so sorry Will, I don't deserve you!"

Will smiled quizzically, "Your right, you don't, but maybe you do deserve Jack!" he said forcing a smile to take the sting out of his words as he teased her trying to lighten the mood, Elizabeth smiled before giving a shaky laugh as Will pulled her into his arms and hugged her, "It's ok Elizabeth, it's ok, I'll always be here for you, now dry your eyes!"

"But Will…" she sniffed, "I don't even know for sure that I do really love him, although I am beginning to think its more than likely thanks to you, but Will what if he does not love me, I killed him Will, I stole away the one thing he valued most, his freedom, how could he love me after that, what do I do if he does not love me?" Elizabeth asked in a small sad voice.

Will smiled and placed a small kiss against the top of her head as she rested it against his chest, "Trust me Elizabeth, I don't think you have to worry about that!" he said thinking of the small white Swan that represented Jacks heart and soul back at the sea of souls "You might have your work cut out getting him to admit it though, are you up to it?"

"I don't know Will," she said in a quite voice, "What if he does not want me…"

"What would a pirate do Elizabeth, would they take no for an answer?" Will challenged her, Elizabeth let out a sad little chuckle, "No they certainly would not!"

"Well there you are then, are you a week lily livered Governors daughter or are you a strong pirate lass that's a match for the legendry Captain Jack Sparrow?" he teased her

"I don't know that I'm either really, may be a girl that used to be a Governors daughter but is trying to become a pirate lass!"

"There you are then," Will said rubbing her back reassuringly, "Trust me Elizabeth, everything will work out just fine!" Will laughed suddenly.

Elizabeth turned her head looking at him enquiringly, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing really," Will answered her, "Its just I'm kind oh hopping Jack does put up a bit of a fight, I think I will really enjoy watching the great Captain Jack finally get caught, it should prove entertaining, I cant wait to see the look on his face!"

Elizabeth smacked him lightly on the arm although she couldn't quit hid her own smile "Will that's not very nice!"

"No it isn't, but watching him squirm will be funny none the less!" Elizabeth just shook her head at him as they sat in silence as Will hugged her to him for one last time, both lost in their own thoughts as the sun set and the stars came out shining in the blue blackness of the night sky like tears shed for a lost love.

Elizabeth suddenly found herself falling face first into the sand as Will yanked his arm from around her as he shot away from her side as if she were suddenly red hot.

Pushing herself up, Elizabeth spat sand out of her mouth before turning to glare at Will,

"Jacks back!" Will said looking slightly apologetic.

"And I'm eating sand why?" inquired Elizabeth still scowling.

Will stared down at his hands as they rested on his knees afraid that the mask he wore would slip and reveal to Elizabeth how much pain, jealousy, and even anger, warred in his heart every time he was forced to face the fact that she was no longer his, "Jack could get the wrong idea seeing us sitting together the way we were, we know now that we are only friends, but he doesn't!"

"But Will, we are friends, friends hug, we were not doing anything wrong!" Elizabeth stated confusion in her voice.

"Even the most innocent actions can be read wrong Elizabeth, you forget, I know how much it hurts to see the woman you love in another mans arms!" Will said quietly, still without looking at her. Hurt and shame clouded Elizabeth's face as she stared at him not knowing what to say, even though she new she deserved that and much worse. What he said had hit her like a slap in the face, but what had really shocked her was the tone of his voice, ice cold, bitterness dripping from every word, so unlike the Will of a few moments before.

As the silence stretched on, Will forced himself to look up at her, noting the hurt shinning on her beautiful face before his attention was pulled away by the sound of Jack calling his name, "Oy Will, got the water for that drowned rat you found, you might want to make use of it before she expires for the lack of it!" Jack Yelled at him from the other side of the beach.

With one last look at Elizabeth's hurt countenance, Will pulled himself to his feet and made his way over to where Jack had placed the containers of water he and the rest of the crew had been to fetch.

As he walked across the beach, Will thought of the hurt look on Elizabeth's face, totally unaware of the small cruel smile that twisted his features.

Jack stood up from were he had been sitting on the sand as the meeting he had call with the crew broke up and they shuffled off in one's and two's to find somewhere to sleep, he studded their faces as they passed by him, they all wore worried expressions.

Some looked down right scared, and why shouldn't they be, they had just been told they had got to face the Kraken again if they wanted to get of this island, no one had been happy about that but some fast talking from himself had managed to convince them it was the only way, truth be told he was none to happy about that himself, the last thing he wanted to do was go face to tentacle with the nasty bugger that had already eaten him once.

Jack shuddered at the memory, a cold sweet braking out all over his body as his hands started to shake, he could still recall the awful stench and the agonizing pain as the massive teeth of the Kraken had pieced his body, tearing him to pieces before mercifully everything had gone black and he had known no more, Jack clenched his hands tightly into fists trying to stop the shaking as he resolutely pushed the memories away, he could not afforded to dwell on that, he needed to come up with a plan to kill his over grown playmate.

The crew would help, they would do what ever he told them to, but as the Captain, they looked to him to come up with the plan, and that was the problem, Jack hadn't a clue how they were going to manage to kill it, not that they knew that, when asked he had thrown a couple of long winded confusing sentences out at them and just as he had known they would, they took the fact that they couldn't understand a word of what he was saying to mean he had some sort of brilliant plan up his sleeve and had stopped questioning him reassured that he knew what he was doing even if they didn't.

He needed to come up with a workable plan of action and soon before they realized there dear Captain was a shaking wreck at the mere thought of the Kraken and only a great deal of will power was stopping him from screaming like a frightened child as he ran for the hills to find the biggest rock he could to crawl under never to come out again, but it was very hard to plan when your mind kept getting side tracked by other problems or should he say problem, he glanced over his shoulder to where his other problem sat next to Will who was explaining to her how he had found Cutler Beckett's sister.

Kelasin had still not woke up even though Will had been getting as much water into her as he could, concern for the girl stirred in his mind before he mentally slapped himself upside the head, the girl was Wills problem not his, he wanted nothing to do with the sister of one of the few men he truly considered an enemy, but Elizabeth was a problem and one that scared him even more than the Kraken, Jack grunted in annoyance as he realized that he was staring at her again, he couldn't seem to control his own eyes around her, every now and then he would become aware of his gaze searching out her face no matter what he was doing or who he was talking to.

The first thing he had done when retuning with the water was search the beach with his eyes looking for her only to see her sitting wrapped in Wills arms, the jealousy that had ripped through him at the sight had nearly knocked him off his feet, but what right did he have to be jealous, she was Will's girl and not his, Jack turned and walked slowly of along the beach lost in thought.

If he were honest, he had to admit that Elizabeth had not been out of his thoughts from the moment he first met her, a smile touched his lips as he recalled how she had stood on the docks defending him to the men who were intent on hanging him completely ignoring the fact that she was soaking wet and that the man she was defending was the reason she was stripped down to her under garments, she had not reacted in any way he would of expected a lady of her station to react, she had not screamed or had the vapors, had not been concerned with her state of undress and had not been the least bit fazed when told that the man who had stripped her and manhandled her was in fact a pirate.

Instead she had just kept right on defending him even going so far as to place herself between him and the guns that were trained on him glaring defiantly at the men threatening him one of whom was her own father, these thoughts inevitably lead to others, a slightly lecherous look entered his eyes as the way she had felt pressed up against him, all soaking wet and half dressed came vividly to mind as he had pulled her up against him with the chains attached to his wrists, even then she had not been afraid of him, angry yes, afraid no.

That was the precise moment all his troubles had first begun as she had stood held captive in his arms, her eyes spiting fury at him as she redressed him with no hint of fear showing and his admiration for her had been born, god the girl had spunk, her fire and fury had excited him, here was no milk and water miss but a strong and spirited young woman, and with the birth of that admiration had come the first stirring of attraction.

These stirrings had been small at first and easily pushed aside, especially with everything else that had been going on at the time, but as he had spent more time in her company, he had gotten to know her better and his admiration hand in hand with his attraction had grown.

Looking back, the clincher had been the time they had spent marooned on rum runners island, Jack shook his head at himself in self disgust, how the hell had he missed it, he should of realized then that he was in deep trouble when he had shown her his scars, it hadn't been hard to figure out the girl was fascinated with pirates and because of all the stories she had read about him as a child looked at him as some kind of anti hero.

When she had learned the truth about his escape from the island the first time, he had seen the disappointment and hurt in her eyes as her hero was shown to be nothing more than a normal man, and he had been upset to see her looking at him that way, had wanted her to look at him with admiration and a touch of awe as she had before, he had been hurt by her look, her words and her lack of faith in him so he had shown her his scars to prove to her that some of the stories at least were all to painfully true.

He had never felt the need to do that before, usually he wanted people to underestimate him if they thought of him as nothing more than a drunken bumbling fool it made them that much easier to trick, and later as they had drank together, singing the song she had taught him, as they had danced around the fire, he could not remember ever feeling that relaxed around someone.

As they had sat on the beach together, the fire creating a romantic atmosphere, she had snuggled into his side resting her head so trustingly on his shoulder, he remembered feeling a little like a school boy at his first secret tryst with a girl as he had carefully placed his arm around her, afraid that at any moment she would realize what he was doing and rebuff his advances, unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, he had passed out not long after or god knows what he would of tried, only to be awoken the next morning by the smell of smoke to realize she had tricked him and had gotten him drunk on purpose so she could burn all the rum, making a giant signal fire.

Of course he had been angry, but more at him self than at her for letting him self believe even for a minute that a girl like her could be attracted to a pirate like himself, infact he was rather proud of her, he was the master when it came to tricking people to get what he wanted and she a mere slip of a girl, had beaten him at his own game.

It was only later after they had beaten Barbosa and Elizabeth was returned to Wills loving arms in the safety of Port Royal as he sailed away, once more Captain of the newly returned Black Pearl, that just how much trouble he was in came and Kicked him squarely in the teeth in the shape of a compass that would not work.

He was not stupid, he new that the deal he made with Jones was running out and soon he would be required to uphold his end of the bargain, but Jack had a plan he needed to find the chest that contained Jones heart, it should not of been much of a problem as he was the proud owner of a compass that pointed straight at what you wanted most in the world, but to his complete consternation, every time he tried to use it, the dammed thing refused to stay still swinging instead between two points, he tried to tell himself it was pointing at the chest and the key, but he knew he was lying to himself.

For a start, one of the directions it always pointed in was Port Royal and the other was in completely the other direction mirroring the turmoil going on in his head, there was no way that either the chest or the key was in Port Royal, oh no what was in Port Royal was the thing he wanted most alright but that thing was Elizabeth at the same time he was not sure he did want her, infact some time he wanted to be as far from her as it was possible to get, hence the compass swinging to and fro, for gods sake she loved Will who was as close to an actual friend as Jack was likely to get, he wasn't even sure she was attracted to him and if she was, if he were to go back to fetch her even if he had to kidnap her what had he got to offer her, nothing but the life of a pirate with the constant threat of the nose hanging over their heads.

That was no kind of life for a girl like her; he had no wealth security or position to give her. Will at least could give her security and for himself he did not want to want her, did not like the feeling of needing her or the fact that not a day went past that he did not think of her, missing her dreadfully, he missed the way she argued with him, stood up to him, made him feel truly alive and what scared him most, made him want to change to be a good man, worthy of her.

He was a pirate, blast it all, he was Captain Jack Sparrow; he did not need anyone, especially not some slip of a girl. He didn't need the thought that the freedom he loved so much was no freedom at all if he was not free to be with her and so his silent inner struggle had continued and the compass continued to swing.

Jones had finally requested payment and still the compass would not worked and then there she was, right in front of him standing on the docks of Tortuga, asking if he knew were Will was, and what had he done? He had stood there and lied to her, got her to use the compass to find the chest making her think it was the way to save Will.

The voyage for the chest had been sheer torture for Jack having her so close, but still unable to claim her as his own, but apart of him had felt complete. It had felt so right sailing the seas with her beside him on the deck of the Pearl and he hadn't been able to resist flirting with her, to his surprise she had joined in flirting back, he had wonted her so much it was painful.

He had very nearly given in to temptation and kissed her right then and there on the deck of the ship, not caring if the whole crew had seen them, would of done in fact if the blasted black spot had not chosen that very moment to make its reappearance, but it had and with its arrival the moment had been lost but at least he was fairly certain that she wanted him nearly as much as he wanted her.

And what of now, all her actions since his returned let him know she did want him, was attracted to him maybe even cared for him a little, her sorrow and remorse at her actions back on the deck of the Pearl when she had kissed him and left him to die were genuine and heart braking to behold, and even though her kiss was only meant to distract him so she could chain him up, he still had to say he preferred her kiss to the Krakens ick!

If he had known he would have such an effect on her simply by taking off his shirt he would off done it a lot sooner, it had taken him a while to realize what she was staring at, it had never occurred to him at the time that she probably never seen a man with out a shirt on before and she seemed to like what she was looking at.

If the heat in her eyes and the slow very telling blush were anything to go by, he had to admit to being quite flattered, he had wandered out of the pool and flopped down besides her knowing his state of undress made her uncomfortable but being unable to resist the temptation of watching her squirm in embarrassment as she tried to avoid looking at him the knowledge that she found him attractive and was having a hard time stopping her self from staring at his bare chest both amused him and flattered him at the same time, so he had lay there appearing totally unconcerned while secretly enjoying her discomfort satisfaction and male pride making him puff out his chest for her perusal.

The next thing he knew Elizabeth was pressed up against him as he held her in his arms but not for the reason he would of liked, instead of throwing her self at him and demanding he kiss her, she was in stead wailing like a baby, her hot tears dripping down his chest as she clung to him, his heart had melted, his poor little Lizzy was crying and he just couldn't stand it.

He had felt something wrench in his heart at every gut wrenching sob, but it had allowed them to clear the air and after her crying had ended, they seemed to have reached an acceptance of each other even a friendship as they had just sat and held each other, what was worrying was that just the simple act of holding her had meant more to him then any other time he had been with a woman, it felt as if he had come home.

He never wanted to be any were else than in her arms enjoying the feel of her soft little hands as they explored his bare skin, unfortunately it wasn't long before she had discovered his embarrassing little secret, the fact Jack Sparrow was ticklish, he was forced to admit playing with her as she tickled him had been fun, but that had come to a sudden stop when he found himself on top of her, his weight pressing her down into the sand, he had seen the moment when she had given in to her desire as her eyes had slowly fluttered shut waiting for him to Kiss her.

At the first touch of her lips against his, something had seemed to explode inside of him, desire stronger than any he had felt had swept through him, shocking him with its force and he had surrender him self to desire, to her and that was when it had hit,_ I love you!_

He had frozen, panic over ridding desire as for one truly terrifying moment he thought he had said it aloud,_ I love you!_ His relief had been short lived however as he realized that although he had not in fact said it out loud it was true none the less, and there it was, the root course of all his problems the spinning compass, Davey Jones, even his suicidal return to the Black Pearl when he had been half way to safety, he had fallen in love with Lizzy, had been in love with her for a long time and that realization terrified him more than the Kraken ever could, and so he had pushed himself of her and ran trying to get away from her before he gave himself away.

He was afraid she would see the truth in his eyes and would laugh at him or worse, use it against him and so he had ran which had lead him here walking along the beach in the dark, his head in a whirl, in love for the first time in his life and wishing it were not true and at the same time as jealous as hell because some one else was holding her and loving her and he wished it were him.

Jack sighed as his shoulders slumped letting his head fall back, he stared up at the glittering stares with un seeing eyes, time for some soul searching, he couldn't go on like this, he needed to decide what to do and he could only do that if he were honest with himself.

Right then honesty time, well firstly he had to admit that he did in fact lo… loooo… looooer… come on Jack, 'suck it up' he told him self sternly, for crying out loud you've been eaten by a sea monster, fort undead pirates, made a deal with Davey Jones and lived to tell the tale! (Even if he did have to die to do it…) it was just one little word, right then here goes, I love Lizzy, er Elizabeth, I love Elizabeth Swann, right then if he could say it in his head he could say it out loud.

Jack took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "I love Elizabeth Swann!" After a few minuets Jack cautiously cracked one eye open and looked around, well so far so good, he had said he loved Lizzy out loud and the world didn't seem to of ended, but where did that leave him?

Ok, so he finally knew with out a doubt that he did truly, madly, deeply love his Lizzy, but what was he to do about it, he was pretty sure, no he was certain she was attracted to him. She would not of responded the way she had back at the pool if she wasn't, and he was fairly certain his abrupt departure would not of got her half so mad if any thought of Will had entered her head at any point during their time alone together.

He was less certain of his ability to steel her away from Will and into his arms, but if he turned on the charm, gave her a few lingering glances, whispered a few suggestive comments in her shell like, he was fairly confident she would sercome and if all else failed he could always take his shirt of again, the question though was not if he could do it but more if he should do it or if he even wanted to.

Ok, so you could strike that last one, he did want to, so the only question was should he try to claim Lizzy for his own and he knew the answer to that one all to well, nothing had changed, he still had nothing to offer her, she was still Will's girl and he still brought her nothing but trouble, it was after all her association with him that was the reason she was now a wanted criminal, also the reason she was still Miss Swann rather than Mrs. Turner, ok, ok so he was not so sorry about that, but she was.

But at the end of the day he was a pirate and pirates took what they wanted with no regrets and he wanted Lizzy,_ you're a good man Jack!_ Dam it why did that little voice have to pop up now just as he had made up his mind what he wanted, but it did have a point, Lizzy was one of the few people that believed in him, and because he loved her it mattered to him what she thought of him, he wanted to be a good man, for her, _one day Jack you will have the chance to do the right thing, some thing truly heroic! _

Well maybe this was that day, so what would a good man do, _what would Will do, _well he certainly would not come between her and her fiancé, as much as he loved her he knew he had nothing to offer her, she was better off with Will.

She should get married and have children and live happy and safe for the rest of her life, free of the threat of the noose and that meant there was no room in her life for him, a good for nothing worthless pirate who spent his life one step ahead of the law and various other people who wanted him dead, he could not ask her to live her life like that, she deserved so much more.

So that was it, he knew now what he must do, first he had to keep his hands off Lizzy no matter how much he wanted her and she seemed to want him, it could never work between them, then he had to find away of getting rid of Cutler Beckett and clearing both Will and Lizzy's names so they could go back home and have their happily ever after, then he would have to sail away leaving her behind for ever, even though he would spend the rest of his life missing her, and would die loving her as much then as he did right this minute.

Jack sighed and turned to walk back the way he had come, his heart heavy, his course of action clear, he must stay away from Lizzy for her own good as well as his own but before he could give her, her life back, he had to first get them of this island and that meant finding away to kill the Kraken, but first he needed to sleep, all that honesty had given him one hell of a headache.

Jack trudged slowly back to their make shift camp, his steps heavy and shoulders slumped all trace of the swaggering arrogant cock sure Captain was gone as he walked in a straight line not a stagger in sight.

Finding a empty lean to a bit apart from the others, Jack threw him self down and tried to sleep only to find his dreams haunted by Lizzy's crying face as she watched as the sea tore him away from her and down in the depths to be lost to her forever.

Well guy's there you go hope you liked the fifth chapter. Loved it or loathed it let me know

Review me 'eartis Yo Ho…


	7. Chapter 6, Sweet Dreams ?

**To Love Another**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the original characters or storyline, Disney owns all. The only things I own are the things that are not mentioned in the Movies, so please do not sue!

**Summery: **Pirates of the Caribbean 3, written my way for all you JE shippers. Just incase the third film doesn't go our way, at least in my World it does. Hopefully a bit of something for everyone in here so R&R!

**Authors Note:** Hey Guys, this is my first ever fic and not just on Pirates… in general, so I would be so grateful if you could give me some feed back on it… Please review my Story.

And to those of you who have already reviewed, thanks… you know who you are! Keep reading…

**Chapter 6, Sweet Dreams ?**

Elizabeth watched as Will carefully dribbled water into Kelasin's mouth, being careful not to choke her, "Are you sure you don't need me to stay here to give you a hand?" she asked.

"No thanks Elizabeth, you go get some sleep I'll manage tonight, you look like you could do with the rest!" Will answered, barely raising his head to look at her, all his attention focused on the unconscious girl in his arms.

Elizabeth smiled wryly, "Your right," she answered as she shuffled out of the lean to she had been sitting in with Will as he explained who the unconscious girl was and how he had found her, "With all the things that have happened in the last few hours, it feels like it's been the longest day of my life!"

Will threw her another quick distracted smile but didn't say anything else as Elizabeth stood up, before once more focusing his whole attention on his silent charge, Elizabeth frowned slightly as she stood and watched him for a few seconds before turning and walking away to find her own place to sleep for the night, trying to shake of the feeling that Will was hiding something.

What ever it was that was bothering him she would figure it out in the morning, right now she was so tired she could barely put one foot in front of the other and she was starting to feel cold as well. She shivered slightly as goose bumps rose on her skin in the cold breeze that had started to blow in from the sea with the setting of the sun, suddenly realizing she had no idea were she was going or were she was to sleep, Elizabeth stopped, hugging her arms around herself trying to stay warm as she looked around.

All the lean-to's seemed to be occupied with the lumpy forms of the sleeping crew who were squashed in the rickety looking lean-to's in two's and three's, in an attempt to stay warm and out of the wind, just when she had resigned her self to a night spent shivering on the beach she caught sight of a shelter set across the other side of the fire from the others, sighing in relief she made her way over to it, her only thoughts that of getting out of the cold breeze and the possibility of sleeping for a month or two, she almost sobbed in despair at the unmistakable shape of some one already sleeping in her last hope of a semi comfortable night, became visible.

Maybe it was because she was so tired but it took her a few minutes of staring before she realized that it was actually Jack that she was staring at, well it looked like it was a cold night out on the beach after all, she stood shivering as she stared enviously at Jacks sleeping form, he had his coat draped over him as a blanket as he lay on his back his head pillowed on his raised arms and she couldn't help noticing how warm that coat looked.

She cast a look behind her at the cold empty beach and shuddered before turning back and eyeing Jacks nice warm coat and the inviting looking space beside him, hmm… Jack and nice warm coat or, she turned her head looking over her shoulder, cold empty beach, Jack and nice warm coat or cold empty beach? No contest!

Biting her lip she knelt down and crawled in besides Jack, being careful not to wake him as she shuffled around, lying down on her side she slowly lifted the trailing edge of his coat and scooted over to his side cuddling up against him so the coat covered her as well, with agonizing slowness she inched her arm over him lying it across his stomach as she placed her head gently on his shoulder, sighing in contentment, she snuggled closer her eyes fluttering closed as she fell asleep, lulled by the heat seeping into her cold sore muscles from Jacks body pressed tightly against her own and the comforting weight of his heavy coat covering her.

Jack was dreaming and unlike the nightmare from earlier this dream was worth having, in his dream he was holding Elizabeth in his arms as she snuggled into his side the feel of her soft warm body pressed intimately against his own sending tendrils of desire shooting through his veins, briefly he remembered his decision of the night before but pushed the thought aside, it was his dream and if he could only have her in his dreams then by god he was going to make the most of it.

He could feel the warm firm shape of her breasts as they brushed against his chest, the soft puff off her breath teased the sensitive skin of his throat from were she had her head tucked into his shoulder, one small hand had worked its way inside of his shirt and was languidly exploring his chest leaving trails of liquid fire were ever they touched. Jack pulled the warm pliant body closer as his hands did some exploring of their own, one hand traveled upwards to tangle in the long silky mass of her hair, tugging gently to angle her face up to his, tilting his head he gently nuzzled the satin smoothness of her cheek before slowly sliding his lips over hers, he kissed her gently, nibbling and licking at the full lower lip increasing the pressure as her lips parted allowing his tongue to slip inside and start a slow sensuous exploration of the sweetness within.

His other hand slowly traced the length of her back, her shirt however was in the way, allowing his hand to sink lower he carefully gathered the offending shirt into his hand and tugged it out of her waist band slipping his hand beneath the now freed shirt, he traced small light circles on her back rising ever higher taking the shirt with him as he went he stroked his hand over her ribs and down over her flat belly, finding and circling her belly button before just as slowly sliding back up and pushing the rest of the shirt out of his way freeing her breasts to his questing hands.

He traced the satin smoothness of the underside of her breasts with gentle fingers, his thump circling a nipple teasing it into a taught peak as she whimpered quietly arching her back and pressing her self more fully into his eager palm, releasing her breast reluctantly he slid his hand down her side, over her hip and along her thigh grasping her firmly behind the knee he raised her leg so it lay over his hip, kneading her thigh, he worked his way upwards sliding his hand over her hip to cup a firm rounded buttock he pulled her against his throbbing length as he ground him self against her trying to find some relief from the acing desire growing within him to almost unbearable proportions, but it wasn't enough, he needed to feel her skin beneath his hands, needed to feel her muscles trembling with desire as he ground against her, impatiently he found the waist band of her breaches and quickly slipped his hands inside to slide over the bare skin of her ass pulling her to him as he rocked his acing groin against her.

"Mmm Jack…" At the sound of his name murmured quietly in his ear, Jack came fully awake, his eyes shooting open in shock as he realized he hadn't been dreaming. Lizzy was lying in his arms, her lips gently nibbling his throat, her shirt bunched up under her arms her bear breasts crushed against his chest one long leg slung over his hips and his hand was down her breaches clutching the warm globes of her bottom, Jack froze pulling away from her, slightly causing her to whimper at the loss of contact, Jack glanced down at her face sighing in relief as he saw she was still asleep but the sigh soon turned in to a groan as pouting slightly she tightened the leg wrapped around his hips pulling him back against her, undulating her hips she rubbed herself against his painfully throbbing erection.

"Oh bugger!" was Jacks last thought, his eyes rolling shut as he swallowed a groan he gave up the struggle pressing him self against her once more.

"Captain? Captain Jack?" The sound of Gibb's calling his name and getting closer by the second to where he lay with Lizzy in a very compromising state, brought Jack back to his senses like a bucket of ice water.

Jacks eyes popped open as he shot an irritated glance in the direction of Gibbs voice before looking back at the squirming bundle of woman lying in his arms, his eyes opened as wide as saucers his mouth forming a horrified panicky grimace as he found himself faced with the evidence of his explorations, her shirt was rucked up around her neck exposing her bare breasts to his panicked but very appreciative gaze faint blushing marks clear evidence of his recent handling, her breaches pushed low on her hips by the hand he had shoved down the back of them exposing more of her to view not only to him but soon to a rapidly approaching Gibb's if he didn't do something fast.

"Captain jack were are ya?" Jack shot to his feet as Gibbs called him again even closer this time throwing his coat over her head and upper body hiding her and her state of undress from sight, unfortunately for him he had been none to careful with his movements in his rush to gain his feet and prevent Gibbs jumping to the right conclusions at the sight of Lizzy sleeping next to him and being obviously rumpled. Lizzy let out a startled squawk as Jacks sudden departure jolted her awake and out of the most wonderful dream where in Jack was just about to make love to her to find her self lying flat on her back in the cold sand with Jacks heavy and none to fresh smelling coat thrown over her face.

Pushing herself upright she pushed the coat indignantly away from her and glared at Jack unaware of the state of her clothing "Jack what the hell are you trying to do suffocate me" she demanded loudly frowning in confusion as Jack spun on his heel to stare at her in horror before making shushing motions with his hands "Jack what's gotten into you and no I wont shush how dare…" but that was as far as she got as with one last look over his shoulder at something that obviously had him worried Jack dropped back down besides her pushing her roughly to the ground as he clamed one hand over her mouth, with the other he once more threw the coat back over her head.

"If you don't want Gibb's getting an eye full and start thinking you have spent the entire night romping on the beach with yours truly you might want to see to your clothing" at Jacks whispered words in her ear Elizabeth stopped struggling against his hold on her and felt around at her cloths thankful that he could not see her face as a blush scorched her cheeks as she became aware of what he was on about, screwing her eyes shut in mortification she tried to ignore the fact that she had once more exposed her self to Jack

when she sat up.

As she wriggled and squirmed trying to pull her shirt back in to the correct place which was not easy with Jack and his coat lying on top of her "ow an wet o ack am ecent" Elizabeth mumbled at last against Jacks hand, that was still firmly clamped over her mouth. When Jack made no move to remove his hand she managed to twist her head slightly enabling her to sink her teeth in to his hand, Jack yelped and yanked his hand away just as Gibb's appeared in front of the lean-to.

In an unfortunate set of circumstances that this time did have an awful lot to do with Jack, not to mention Elizabeth biting his hand and struggling to sit up again and Jack attempting to hold her down while at the same time twisting round to look if Gibb's had got there yet resulted in jack falling down smack dab on top of Lizzy, and so it was that Gibbs found himself faced with the spectacle of his Captain and Lizzy tangled up in each other while they rolled around in the sand. "Er sorry Captain, Miss Lizabeth I didn't know you were…er that is to say I didn't mean to interrupt… I'll er just" waving one hand in the direction he came from Gibb's turned a blush staining his face and made his way back the way he had come a chuckle drifting back to the ears of the embarrassed couple on the sand.

Two heads raised up to stare after Gibb's retreating form in dismay, Jack turned to look accusingly at Lizzy "you do realize this is all your fault don't you" he said in a deceptively pleasant voice

"Me! What did I do? You were the one jumping all over me" Lizzy replied glaring at him.

" For your information luv I did not jump all over you as you so delicately put it I fell on you and I would not of fallen on you if you had not bitten me now would I" Jack pointed out reasonably.

"But I would not of bitten you if you hadn't been holding me down in the first place and half suffocating me with your dammed coat and your hand over my mouth" Lizzy pointed out with a sickly sweet and very false smile.

"Arr you see you have just proved me right, you see I would not have been forced to do that if you had had the sense to stay still and keep your mouth shut for once" Jack returned with a smug smile.

"You ass! You were the one that woke me up by dumping me in the sand and throwing your dammed coat over my face, I was shocked! and I had just been very rudely awoken from a most pleasant dream I might add, how the hell did you expect me to react" Lizzy accused stabbing him in the chest with one finger to emphasize her point.

"You see there you go again" jack grumbled waving his arms at her " if you had any sense you would of realized I was trying to protect your modesty, I did not think you would wish Gibbs to get an eye full of your assets you were so charmingly displaying" Jack cut of from the point he was trying to make as some thing she had said suddenly hit him.

Jack eyed her with a speculative glint in his eyes " er might I enquire as to the nature of this dream that made it so pleasant" Jack purred at her "no you may certainly not" Elizabeth replied sticking her nose in the air assuming a haughty expression as she avoided his knowing look, her expression quickly changed as some thing else suddenly occurred to her frowning she turned and glared at Jack " and might I enquire as to exactly why it was necessary to protect my modesty, tell me Jack exactly how did my apparel get in such disarray" Elizabeth enquired in as ladylike a tone as she could muster, the lady like act was dropped a few seconds later however as Jack started to look shifty at her question "JUST WHAT THE BLOODYHELL WERE YOU DOING TO ME IN MY SLEEP JACK, HU TELL ME THAT HOW DID MY SHIRT END UP ROUND MY NECK AND MY BREACHES END UP PUSHED DOWN AND ALL TWISTED AROUND, AND WHILE I WAS ASLEEP!!!"

Jack avoided her accusing gaze as he opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to think of a way to wriggle out of this one, he smirked suddenly and looked up at her smiling triumphantly " ahh but you see my dear the question really is how was I able to cause the disarray of your clothing if infact I did which I am not saying I did but if I did infact allow my hands to wander about your person while in the arms of a most diverting dream of my own, causing in the progress of said exploration the unfortunate disarray of said clothing, which I am you realize, not saying I was or did, but if I did how was it you were in reach?, exactly how was it that I came to be sleeping with you? I am certain that when I went to sleep last night I was alone and Lizzy less, yet this morning here you are disarrayed clothing and all so exactly who's fault is it really when you think about it hum?"

As Lizzy just sat there looking confused as she tried to wade threw the Jack speak so she could understand what the hell he was on about, he added "I also notice that your main objection seemed to be that you were asleep when the suggested disaryment occurred, could that suggest that you would not of objected if you had been awake when you became disarrayed?"

Finally making sense of his confusing sentences Lizzy glared at him " I was cold! and the only place left was with you or out on the beach and you had that nice warm coat all to your self I didn't want to wake you to ask if you would mind sharing as we had all had a long day and neither did I fancy freezing to death out on the beach all night so yes I snuck in besides you" Lizzy stated uncomfortably, desperately trying to defend her self. her expression slowly turned sultry as she shuffled over to the suddenly increasingly uncomfortable Jack "as to weather I would of objected to some ruffling if I had been awake why don't you give it a try and find out what happens Jack" Lizzy purred to him as one hand rose to trail down his neck dropping to trace the open neck of his shirt.

"Yes well er good glad that's settled and you agree it was your fault nice to know you can be reasonable" Jack babbled as her gentle touch started to have an unsettling effect on his senses " well as much as I would love to take you up on that very interesting offer I had better go see what Gibbs wants" and so saying the great Captain Jack Sparrow shot to his feet and fled the field leaving Lizzy behind him watching as he escaped smiling smugly and laughing quietly to her self.

Jack hurried away as fast as his wobbly gait would allow scowling like a thunder cloud, when was he going to learn to keep his big mouth shut, if he had just left it at the enquiry as to how he found her sleeping with him he would have come out of their little skirmish on top, but no once again his ego, not to mention his libido rose up and kicked all sense out of his brain and he once more found himself running away from Lizzy and temptation leaving her in the position of power not something he was used to or wanted to get used to, but oh what a temptation she was, she had felt so right in his arms, ok so waking up to find his dream was in fact not a dream was a bit of a shock but one he found he would be more than willing to suffer on a regular basis.

His pace slowed, what would it hurt if he were to turn around and take her up on her offer, a bit of friendly ruffling never hurt anyone after all, the image of Lizzy as she had sat up her shirt twisted up around her chest, bare breasts heaving with indignation and ( he hoped) thwarted passion, her sparkling eyes shooting fire at him rose up in his minds eye, Jack closed his eyes and groaned, "god what a woman" Jacks steps slowed even more then ground to a complete halt.

Maybe a bit of harmless flirting a stolen kiss or two and perhaps even a bit of mutual ruffling wouldn't hurt, just because he was dabbling his toes in the sea of temptation didn't mean he was going to jump in and go skinny dipping. A burst of loud ruckus laughter dragged Jack out of his rather pleasant thoughts, frowning in annoyance Jack looked around for the source of the noise to see Gibb's talking to a few of the crew who seemed to be hanging on to his every word, as another round of laughter drifted over to tease his ears Jacks eyes slowly widened as a dreadful suspicion started to grow.

Jack cast one more look at the still laughing crew and started to back carefully away, turning on his heels he marched away inventing all sorts of new and interesting ways of killing Gibb's if the source of the laughter was what he thought it was. Lost in his thoughts of murder and mayhem he didn't see Pintell and Ragetti and the rest of the crew until he nearly ran over them.

"Oh er mornin Captain" Pintell stuttered "er ye mornin Captain" Ragetti echoed "sleep well did yer" they both snickered, Jack froze casting a suspicious glance at the grinning crewmen "thanks for the concern gentlemen I slept fine, might I enquire as to the reason for your sudden interest in the quality of my beauty sleep?"

They stared back at him with as innocent expressions as a bunch of Pirates could manage. "Oh no reason Captain, just being friendly like" Ragetti piped up "yer tryin to improve our selves we are, its Miss Lizzy, sailin all theses months with her must be rubbing off on us, she's ever so nice for a lady, an real friendly like, how about you Captain you ever notice how friendly she is?"

Jack scowled at their innocently smiling faces, "cant say as I have gents, might I suggest that you should really be talking to Will, if you like her so much you could all start a fan club" Jack remarked sarcastically before turning on his heel and walking away once more, Jacks shoulders stiffened and he almost turned back to give them a tongue lashing as he heard their muffled sniggers but changed his mind when he heard Ragetti comment none to quietly " funny that Gibb's seemed to think he found her **real friendly** this mornin seemed to think they were starting to really** rub** **off **on each other" and to his surprise, annoyance and complete confusion felt him self start to blush for the first time in years as the men chuckled knowingly, so instead Jack continued to stork of across the beach away from the knowing looks and sniggers from the crew trying to ignore the suggestive comments and sly looks cast his way from the men as he past by them, and trying, without success, to figure out why in gods name he was blushing.

Finally as one particularly rood comment reached his ears Jack lost his temper and spun round marching back over to his leering crew he quickly barked out orders at them that sent them scurrying to obey their obviously fuming Captain putting an end to their teasing although it didn't stop the quiet chuckles and knowing looks Telling him self that the reason he was so cross was because of their lack of respect for their Captain and not because he could not stand to hear them talk about his Lizzy like she was some common doxy, all the while knowing he was lying to himself, again! which just made him all the crosser.

The men were careful to control their expressions after that when ever Jack was around, spitting and snapping at anyone within range, but his obvious annoyance just served to amuse them all the more and for the rest of the morning poor Jack was forced to listen to out bursts of knowing sniggers when ever he turned his back but at least it solve one problem, Jack now knew how he could kill the Kraken, he could just use Gibb's big mouth as a net, trap the nasty slime ball inside before blowing them both to kingdom come, with the happy result off ridding himself of two pains in his ass in one go. Jack glared across at a shame faced Gibbs as he tired to work out just were the best place would be on Gibbs person to shove the gunpowder,… barrels and all,… sideways!

Well guy's there you go hope you liked the sixth chapter. Loved it or loathed it let me know

Review me 'eartis Yo Ho…


End file.
